Under Cover of Darkness
by TheNewWeasleyGirl
Summary: Varies events that take place throughout James & Lily's years at Hogwarts, generally while they are dating. Plenty of fluff but many other genre's as well. I fail at summaries but try to keep my stories true to J.K Rowling's characters.
1. What she never thought possible

**Could it be believable? - **

**These are my many one shots that i thought i'd just keep adding on so bare with me :) Thanks you, Happy Reading **

**1#One shot**

James Potter was staring grudgingly at his girlfriend of 3 months across from him, in the library. He still couldn't believe after all this time (two years as a matter a fact, he nodded to himself), that she had finally given him the time of day, which she thought was beyond belief.

Lily Evans had all but dragged him to library complaining that they needed to study for upcoming exams.

**"_James, I swear, and don't get all cocky that I've said this but… you have distracted me far too much these last few months and I feel you and I both need to study, it's crucial!" Lily contemplated when they were walking hand in hand back to the Head's tower._

_James heaved a great sigh but deliberated her sentiment. "I distract you, really?" James said as a proud smile formed on his lips._

_An embarrassed smirk was plastered on Lily's lips as she nudged him playfully. "Shush!" But Lily's mood changed abruptly and gave him a pathetically, serious look. _

"_You do realize this is me you're talking to, studying is not exactly up my alley," Lily gave him a half stern, half persuasive look before James continued. "Lily I could think of way better things to do __**and**__ we both know this stuff anyway. Why bother, because I'd really rather not?"_

"_Right ok James. __**Although**__ we __**could**__ do better things later, pleeease just come on! Even you Mr. I'm the best at everything I do and don't need to study - needs to revise sometimes." Lily argued._

"_Lily if you're trying to sway my decision, it's really not working," James said doubtfully. _

"_Come on Jaaames, pleeease?" Lily dragged out the sentence, attempting the sympathy effect. _

"_Yeah right," James said, the sarcasm erupting Lily's act. _

"_Look, if you don't come willingly, I'll just have to force you," Lily said in a mockingly sweet tone. _

_James chuckled. "Ha, I'd like to see you try!"**_

Oh, how he was mistaken, and god, if Sirius knew _James_ was s_tudying _in the _library_ he most definitely wouldn't believe him, but burst into hysterical laughter. Continuous arguments to Lily's suggestion ran through his brain; he knew all this, he was top in most of his classes, well . . . excluding Lily. This was one of the things about her he didn't love much; James knew that Lily had some sort of crazy, powerful _and weird _control over him (after Sirius and Remus that had convinced him of this about a year ago). However Lily was oblivious to her power.

Lily, sensing James gaze looked up from her speedy study and glanced at him. She had brought him here against his will, yes; she was sort of regretting it, but she didn't wish to be with anyone else.

Lily smiled guiltily at him and unable to resist, James rolled his eyes and flashed her lopsided smile. '_I'm sorry'_, Lily mouthed to him. James jerked his head smiling, turning to stare out the window and back at Lily in boredom.

Lily looked around the library, suddenly uninterested; thinking of something else to preoccupy her. Her gaze landed on Severus Snape who was glaring at James from the corner of the room, he blushed when he found Lily looking at him and very willingly she turned her back on him.

Unexpectedly Lily bounced up from where she was, James looked up watching her, bemused as to why she had walked away from her beloved study, he thought holding back a smirk. Just before turning into one of the book isles Lily twirled on the balls of her feet very gracefully and winked at James.

Breathing out a laughing sigh, James got up from his chair leaving his possessions and followed Lily. He found her leaning against a bookcase biting her lip uneasily. James believed Lily felt bad for bringing him with her to study, but he **did** have NEWTS coming so he didn't mind _**that**_ much, and James was with _**her**_, so he didn't have a clue why Lily was troubled. Ha, maybe it was an act, James thought restraining a smirk.

James raised his eyebrows and smirked at her newly formed innocent expression. He walked over to Lily and swiftly slipped his arms around her waist and picked her up so he could kiss her intensely on the mouth. James felt her smile against his lips as Lily placed both hands on the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

James had gotten over his so called (by Lily) 'arrogant, bullying toerag' demeanor, though Lily had noticed he still has his witty quirks, which she had grown to admire; but _Lily_, she grew up a bit in the summer. More or less she settled down, although this was her last year at Hogwarts, Lily decided it was time to let her hair down and try not to be such a stress-head.

Lily was _actually used_ to her and James' relationship now. It had grown so strong that they were now inseparable and Lily had only a small idea how it happened, she felt as though one minute she had very distain thoughts about him, and the next Lily was crushing on him (of course that wasn't true. That's just what she wanted to believe), which confused her as she refused to accept his proposals many times the previous years. Sure, she was handling him well the last year at Hogwarts; helping her study for Transfiguration, sharing the Heads tower together but she never thought that a few of months into their 7th year James and Lily would be _together and _happy. One night that all changed, a_ private walk can change everything_, Lily thought.

Still lifted in the air with him, Lily pulled out of the kiss and set her chin on James' shoulder, "Take me somewhere else? I'm tired of school, and work already," Lily whispered.

James pulled back to look at her, eyebrows raised and smirking, "Sweet Merlin, never thought I'd see the day, Lily Evans _sick_ of doing _work! _WHAT!?"

James said his last word extremely high that Madam Pince scurried into the isle and piercingly whispered, "What is the meaning of this!" The two jumped away from each other, now a meter apart, avoiding each other's gaze incase laughter would occur.

"I do not want such treacherous behavior in the library, and from the _Heads _of the_ School_! Either go back to your work or get out of here at once!" Madam Pince said as she ushered them out of the isle, everybody diversely staring at them. Clearly, both James and Lily were holding in frantic laughter.

When James and Lily were out the door, they immediately needing support on each other's shoulders while they burst out laughing.

"I can't believe we got caught," Lily said in between strangled laughs.

"So much for our library visit, hey Lily?" James said throwing her an entertained glance which he immediately regretted as Lily threw him an angry look.

"What? You were the one that said you wanted to get out of there," James said laughing.

Lily stared, blinked once and burst into chuckles once again. "Oh yeah!" Lily said in-between laughs. James shook his head which carried an adored smile. James was beginning to believe that he'd never seen Lily laugh so much now that she was with him; he thought rather swaggeringly.

When they calmed down Lily felt impulsive and backed James against the wall and leaned in seductively, James caught his breath. His hopes were running high as his smile curved slyly, until she turned her head to look below his chin and pressed her finger to his neck.

"You have a freckle," Lily said happily, laughing at her own pun and spun around skipping off down the corridor, her fiery red hair dancing behind her.

James chuckled at her teasing, leaped off the wall with a kick of his foot and bounded after Lily to catch her round the waist. They both laughed and kissed at the same time, totally _not_ synchronized but that only made Lily and James laugh harder.

It felt as though the couple were standing there for a millennium and had no idea of their surroundings before James and Lily heard a purposely loud cough very close to them. They broke apart feeling bewildered, cheeks still pressing together and James glasses askew on his nose.

Lily's cheeks burned and looked anywhere but James who mirrored the newcomers' sniggers. "Jeez guys, talk about the wrong place, and the wrong time!" James said, clearly sounding annoyed.

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew barked their familiar laughs, "Well, lucky we were the only people wondering this . . . _secluded_ corridor or the two heads would be very embarrassed… indeed," Sirius grinned.

This was every 7th year's free period and the bell for the next class was heard overhead. If the Marauders hadn't have interrupted the couple, James and Lily would be facing a lot of humiliation from the forming Hogwarts kids and teachers surrounding them.

"Ah . . . yeah . . . Well, thanks Remus, Sirius…Peter," Lily stuttered, pathetically being thankful of the two. Usually Lily got on well with James's best mates, but right now she was feeling terribly self-conscious. The Marauders including James sensed Lily's embarrassment and snorted, making her feel worse.

Lily sniffed and walked away towards the grounds as the others kept laughing. James jogged up to her and caught her by the arm. Expecting her to fiercely throw away his arm when he turned her to face him but instead her frown turned upside down, mind in a very suggestive way, causing him to cast her confused look. James instead took it as an indication and devious thoughts flew through his mind.

"I'll um…I'll catch you guys later alright?" James said musing over what to say to the boys that were also looking bewildered at the scene before them while Lily still refused to look at their friends in the eye.

"Alrighty' then mate! See you in the common room," Remus said dragging Sirius behind with one hand who was wagging his eyebrows suggestively at James. _How embarrassing, we have been caught making out twice in the last five minutes, jeez_, thought Lily.

The two remaining glanced at each other looking amused. "Let's go to the lake," James said walking backwards pulling Lily's hand and entwining their fingers.

Lily nodded, "okay," her voice sounded unsure. James turned to look at her and smirked and Lily mock-glowered right back.

Lily swung their hands happily and smiled at James amused expression, "Sirius is weird," Lily said aimlessly. James laughed out loud, throwing his head back which made his golden hazel eyes sparkle in the sunlight.

"Nah, I take that back, _you're_ the weird one," Lily said giggling, wondering how the sentence amused him so much.

James grinned at her menacingly and jokingly pulling her towards him said, "What was that?"

Lily broke free of his grasp, running away, laughing and yelled, "You heard me!"

James ran after Lily until he found her collecting herself against a tree near the lake, gazing above the forest. It was a good day, the weather was perfect and funnily enough the moment was perfect. James sat down next to her, legs out stretched as Lily sighed and leaned into him; he withdrew an arm and put it around her waist.

"We shouldn't stay here for long," Lily said looking firmly at James. James remembering that she hardly ever broke the Hogwarts rules. James chuckled and pulled her closer.

James couldn't refrain from feeling amazingly buoyant. This same spot a little over a year ago, Lily informed him regarding her strong dislike for him, and it hurt. Though he didn't show it because he was 'too cool' for that, his best mates' would probably have laughed at James for telling them his feelings for Lily. But now James had Lily, the most incredible girl in the universe who he had tried to win over on and off for two years.

James never believed he could feel this way, sure he fancied her immensely, but it was as though he _truly_ never wanted to be parted from her, and it alarmed James. He realized that he didn't see any other girls anymore when Lily was here. She's all he cared about. James worried startlingly over her; after Hogwarts – Lily was a muggle born, she wouldn't be safe….

James shook his head to clear the bad images. Lily looked at him feeling bemused, he grinned from ear to ear for no particular reason and tugged her towards him to endure a quick peck. As soon as their lips touched Lily felt no need to take the kiss slow, so she deepened it letting her tongue slide across his bottom lip for access.

James was happily surprised and he let her. His hand slid down Lily's waist and settled on her thighs. Lily's leg was hitched around James's hip while the other crept around the back of him and in the heat of the moment pulled off James's shirt. As the air got steamier and steamier Lily placed herself on top of shirtless James unable to help herself, so that her knees were on both his sides while James hands roamed up her unbuttoned shirt.

After about several light years or so of tension in this position, James and Lily were unable to persevere and let go of each other, both grinning like they were the most happiest people on Earth. As far as intimacy went, they never go further than that (which doesn't happen often) and every kiss left them absolutely mind blown. The fireworks went off through their heads and the places each other touched tingled.

"Wow," breathed James, looking at Lily whose lips were swollen and red though still looked beautiful to him. She nodded excitedly and rested her head on the back of his shoulder as her legs were hugging the side of him. Everything was quiet and it left the couple thinking.

"You know, I never thought you and I would be an _us_," Lily said randomly, James looked at her suddenly however she kept speaking. "At the moment I really can't believe it, you know - after saying no to you . . . a lot," James laughed and remembered his attempts as he showed off in front of Lily. "You made me go crazy before . . . and now . . ." Lily sighed struggling for words. James studied her; he was mystified as she talked about _them_, _together_. James and Lily never really talked about their relationship. Lily chuckled and looked down. "Ah, this is going to sound clichéd," James laughed a sigh as he played with a strand of her hair, "Now. . ._ now_ I'm _completely_ crazy _**about**_ you."

Lily sighed happily as James replied by kissing her jaw gently, his smile never fading. As time passed there was silence and James was glad that Lily and he were both on the same page because he felt exactly the same, maybe more.

The couple sat and watched the Sun go down listening to the sound of whistling water against the sides of the lake. Still holding each other, Lily's head on James's shoulder, he murmured hesitantly, "I-I love you . . ." James thought carefully and swallowed, "did you know that?"

James heard Lily catch her breath, she looked up at him, shocked and smiling slightly, and his face stayed hesitant as his eyes studies her reaction. Lily opened her mouth and closed it again until she put her chin on the top of his shoulder and nodded as water filled her eyes but did not spill over. Lily crept closer to James.

"I love you too," Lily breathed slowly into his ear and smiled as she pulled back and kissed his neck.

They both chuckled looking away from each other, Lily's cheek resting of James's back. James cleaned his glasses with his shirt, looked at Lily and chuckled again. He abruptly stood up pulling Lily with him. Lily gasped as he picked her up by the waist and spun her round making her laugh excitedly.

"What are you doing?!" Lily cried breathlessly, giggling wildly.

Once James put Lily back down he cupped the side of her face and kissed her softly. When they parted Lily looked at James with a confused expression. James shrugged happily as they walked back to the castle and said, "Sorry, but that _called_ for a moment!"

Chuckling, Lily put her arm around James's waist and kissed his upper arm as they made their way back up to the castle. But what James and Lily didn't know, was that a gaunt, oily haired young man named Severus Snape was hiding completely from view, scrutinizing them as silent tears glided down his trembling cheeks.

*Fin

* * *

Yeah thats it for now, but i'm adding on soon sooo... sit tight. The events of them wont be in order, so i'm sorry if your a bit confused.

Authors only FF only payment is reviews and i would be ecstatic if you would give me some?

Untill next time :)))


	2. Mayhem in Potions

**Mayhem in Potions**

Voices echoed in the dungeons as the seventh year teenagers lined up for their next potions class with Professor Slughorn. Usually teachers would be silencing them by now though the young adults were taking advantage of the time unconsciously given to them. Many students gathered around the door when a number of booming laughs reached the corner, and there stood the four prank- pulling Marauders, arrogant and handsome as usual, creating a few girls to be flustered.

Four seventh year girls Lily, Mary, Alice and Marlene began conversing before they had lined up. As the girls carried their books and admired the general splendor Marlene mumbled discreetly to Lily, "Lily, _Lily _James is staring at you."

Lily spun round to see a messy haired, less bigheaded looking James Potter and indeed he was staring. Lily however smiled in return of his gaze in which James became so embarrassed to have been caught that all the books he was carrying fell to the ground landing on his feet.

James laughed, blowing over the fact of how much of a git he must of looked and hurried to pick up his books. "Jeez Prongs, you right there?" Sirius asked laughably as Lily's friends giggled shamelessly.

"Guys, shush," Lily scolded them. James looked up to see Lily smiling down at him giving him a slight nod, feeling his discomfiture. A grunt came from behind the two and they turned to see the departure of Severus Snape.

Sirius laughed mumbling, "Didn't know you were still hung up on her mate," clapping his back while helping him to his feet.

"Shut up, never was," James laughed punching his arm playfully.

Lily and her friends walked to the Gryffindors table, chattering about recent events including the phrases:

_You so fancy him Lily_

_James is __**so**__ cute_

_He's fancied Lily like hell for years_

Thankfully Lily's friends had stopped talking about the 'recent events' given that her recently absent seat beside her was taken by James. Lily felt James looking down at her and caught herself promising she wouldn't look back.

Sirius was chatting despite smirking at James from the corner of his eye. Lily knew James took a fancy to her though she didn't think it would persist. She was sure James had given up on her when he dated other girls sometimes; _although_ James had more or less grown up a lot he continued flaunting himself in front of Lily a lot.

Once Professor Slughorn had set instruction, the class got into pairs to make the advanced euphoria potion.

"You wanna be partners with me?" James said slyly leaning in an inch into Lily's face.

"Ahh…" Lily looked around; everyone at their table had partners, "okay." Lily nodded unsure as to what she had just agreed to since he is still known to be one of the biggest pranksters in the school, who knows what might go wrong.

As the two mixed the potion together, James and Lily became comfortable by one another's presence. James and Lily were actually getting on fine now that they were Heads together but over the last month or so they were becoming closer.

Lily would never have thought James could make Lily laugh; so much in fact, her cheeks were sore and she spilt the brew of euphoria producing droplets around their work area including James's untidy uniform which caused singe as she proclaimed she carried out on purpose.

"Aww, wow that was a tough one to pull Lily, but you _know_ I'll get you back twice as hard now. How will you live on knowing you'll always be in danger of my ingenious skills?" James said teasingly as he poked Lily's stomach, carrying a flirtatious smile.

Lily chuckled and smacked James's arm lightly. "Well for the record I thought I'd add character to your appearance, seeing as you haven't got a very pleasant one," Lily said jokingly, miming 'kidding'.

"So you thought of that comeback all by yourself?" James mocked tauntingly.

Lily poked her tongue out at him smiling wittily, "Don't be rude… of course I did."

James pulled his head back and laughed at Lily's perseverance, and as she walked away from him Lily slipped on the remainder of her spilled euphoria and felt herself growing nearer to the ground before her, until large hands caught her round the waist and pulled Lily onto her own two feet.

Lily was sure who her savior was to be and when she turned to face and thank them graciously Lily was to be met with her hearts wishes. James looked at Lily with such intense and sincerity that the two began to blush when the swooping sensation flew through them and they noticed that James's hands were still placed on the small of her back and waist.

Aware that the two were in a classroom James and Lily backed away from each other coughing awkwardly and embraced with embarrassment. Lily looked around the class unsure to what had just occurred and what was to be done about it.

"Told you I'd be there to catch you if you fell," James laughed to break the silence.

Letting the awkwardness slip away Lily replied. "You've never said that," a smile forming onto her lips inconspicuously.

"Yeah… but both you and I know I was thinking it," James winked as he returned to their desk.

"Yeah, ok Casanova," Lily said, her eyes twinkling and the girls around to hear the comment chuckled knowingly. James didn't expect such a flirtatious comment from Lily and took time to absorb her words, making him feel more than confident. Though what the two didn't know was that Sirius had _barely just _put a woozy charm on causing James to feel faint.

While James and Lily packed up their mess, Lily fixed her hair instinctively waited for James to return. James was finding it hard to walk back over to the table and stumbled a few times shaking his head, not noticing Sirius trembling with laughter.

James slammed into his table smiling faintly at Lily reasoning her amused face. Lily looked to the front of the classroom waiting for Slughorn to instruct the class.

"I lick you… I mean like you. Thorry. Just wow, your titty," James clapped a hand over his mouth while Lily stared confusedly unable to grasp his behavior. _Talk properly, you idiot_! James thought to himself.

"Sily, an I ask oo out?"James asked involuntarily leaning in close, looking at her through blurred vision.

The Gryffindor and the Ravenclaw table chuckled at James's shambles of a request, though Lily didn't quite understand.

Lily shook her head and hissed urgently, "What? I can't understand you, but can you please stop?"

James started to wobble trying to occupy his seat again while slurring his words, "but… what? Ok… " And with that James's head smashed on the table sending his forehead to the corner. Lily gasped and threw her hands to her mouth as James's body became level with the floor.

**

James felt resolute slapping against his face and a throbbing in head as he heard voices around him, some he could clearly recognize, and others were blocked out.

"Sirius, that's horrible! Stop, he's hurt," that was definitely the hum of Lily's voice as opposed to Sirius's deep booming voice retorting; "Bloody Hell Lily - stop- ahh – hitting me! Jeez woman, I'm going!"

James felt cool pressure against his head and slowly opened his blurry eyes to see blazing, scarlet red hair and a bright green eyed face containing a worried smile upon it. Lily had one hand on the white laden bed and the other holding a cold cloth against James's head.

"Hello," Lily raised her eyebrows smiling affectionately, persistently dabbing the cold cloth against his forehead. James smiled back at her silently, transfixed by Lily's gaze and the light surrounding her from the outside window. A crease formed between her eyebrows as James caught Lily's hand that was clutching the cloth.

"Hello yourself," James deliberated and said all too well for his state, "I see you refrained Sirius from beating me to death."

"Ah, you know me, never let anyone past Lily Evans," Lily smiled looking down at the wounded boy before her.

"As I know only too well, methinks," James said pulling his hand out of hers to point to a scar on his left elbow that he had once received from her years back.

"Aww, shut up," Lily said and hit his side playfully. "You were asking for it."

"Ow, care not to injure the injured?" James said rubbing his side in exaggeration.

"Oh shit, sorry James I didn't mean to hit hard," Lily hissed urgently, oblivious of his sarcasm.

"Ha ha, you know I was joking Lils."

"What did you call me?" Lily said half stunned. James believed he made a mistake.

"Oh I said I was only joking," James said rubbing his neck.

"You called me Lils. My sister is the only one who calls me Lils, well…" Lily replied robotically.

"Right…sorry…umm," James dragged clearly unable to say anything to cover up his mistake.

"No, ha-ha its fine, It's just haven't heard anyone call me that in a while. I'm glad to hear it again," Lily said smiling at James as his faced beamed.

Silence was in the atmosphere. Not in an awkward way but relaxing, sweet, although the faint sense of the two teenagers' erratic heartbeat was knowledgeable.

"Did you understand a thing I said in potions?" James asked hopefully.

"Actually…" Lily smiled and James heart beat grew rapidly as he prepared for obvious embarrassment.

"No," Lily chuckled. "What _were_ you saying?" She asked determinedly.

"Um… well," James said looking anywhere but Lily.

Lily began looking around too, thinking there was something else catching his interest around the joint.

"Um, I'm over here. Just letting you know," Lily shook her head, James hearing clear sarcasm in her voice.

James laughed and looked down, a hundred and one different things going through his head and he doesn't even know how to talk to the girl he likes.

Lily felt uncomfortable staring at James for that long of time, waiting for words to come out of his mouth, she got off from the bed to sit on the chair beside him and looked him straight in the eye.

"James I seemed to have forgotten what we were talking about to have made you silent for once in your life," Lily anxiously said.

James laughed and mentally appraised himself for making her forget the topic. He rubbed his neck again and looked at her. Well, her forehead.

"This was so much easier before," James said chuckling at his bizarre change of sentiment.

"_What was_?" Lily said laughably, absolutely having no coherent thought in her head to try and make something out of what he was saying.

James sat up and looked at Lily with a slight uncomfortable smile on his face. "Look I know that I have heard your answer a few times." James said in a rush, laughing as the word 'few' came out of his mouth. "But, I don't know… I feel like getting we're closer… or something." James laughed a sigh. "And I'd really like to take you out… if you'd… you know, let me."

Silence flowed in the room once again and the pair were unaware of the fact that Madam Pomphery could hear them in their office, trying her hardest not to eavesdrop. Lily stared at James as if he had just spoken Chinese and James was waiting hopefully for an answer.

Suddenly Lily was pulled out of her reverie and could think again. A cute little smile formed on her face and Lily replied, "Your asking me out?"

It was now James's turn to stare at Lily as if she had spoken another language and said, "Well...yes."

_Another silence. Oh this is excruciating_, James thought. Lily was contemplating everything in her head and was unaware that the feeling that she had been having towards James had been well… Attraction. And that he hadn't changed, she just hadn't seen the real James, just a projection image for she had only seen the young and naive side of him and Lily had lately been observing a real glimpse of James.

Lily looked back at James and took his hand in hers, feeling the spark as she mockingly said shaking her head, "Well that depends."

"Jeez, dying over here! May I ask on what?" James said slightly loud with a beaming smile caught on his face.

"Well if your contemplating on taking me to Madam Puddifoot's I don't know because-"

"We'll go wherever you want to go!" James said shaking his head, which supported his famous lopsided grin.

Lily stared at James, his eyes, his nose… his mouth, unaware that she was slowly growing closer to him.

Lily nodded, "Ok."

"Ok, as in you'll go out with me?" James exclaimed, his eyes popping out of his sockets.

Lily laughed and said, "Nah that's not what I meant." James smile faded a touch. "Of course I'll go out with you, it was joke."

James laughed a sigh and threw his head back saying, "Woah, that's the first time you've ever said yes to me."

Lily stood up to look down at him and found that she was holding both his hands in her own. "That's not true, I said yes when you asked me to be potion partners with you," Lily said teasingly.

James laughed and kissed her hand, it was less awkward then he thought it would be. When he looked up at Lily's face she laughed for the thousandth time today, throwing back her head and said, "I've never seen you so corny in my life, it's funny, in a good way."

James frowned, "James Potter is not corny."

"You really were," Lily laughed pulling a hand away to move her hair around her ear.

"Shut up."

"You'll have a great time you know," James said determinedly with his famous grin upon his face.

"Oh will I? Someone's sure of himself," Lily smiled mockingly.

"Well there some things that might just surprise you," James said nodding, a bit embarrassed by Lily's comment.

"So what, you've already planned it?" Lily said, chuckling.

"Well, no. But I have a few things up my sleeve," James said trying to pull her back to sit on the bed but Lily let go causing James to form a confused look.

"So until then…" Lily smiled slyly as she backed away.

"Wait, what? Your going?" James said, completely surprised.

"Uh-ha," Lily nodded smiling as she stopped backing away and came back towards James's bed.

"But what? Stay! We need to organize when we're doing this… date…thing," James said smiling as he made up and excuse. Lily leant forward kissed his cheek momentarily and whispered tauntingly, "You name the day." _I swear, this is the woman of my __**dreams**_, James thought to himself never believing he would say that out loud.

Lily walked away leaving James dumbfounded. Lily spun around when she was just about out the door and saw how he stared after her smiling as he shook his head. _What would my friends think?_ Lily mentally asked herself and laughed when she pictured herself telling them.

Lily waved to him and closed the door, luckily that she didn't see James punching the air miming 'Yes, yes!', or he really would have been thrown into the lake of embarrassment.


	3. Realizations

**Realizations**

"What do you mean you saw his thingies?" Lily said bursting out laughing one cold night as Marlene and Lily cuddled up on a bean bag in their dormitory towards the end of their sixth year.

"Well he did get _dacked_ Lily, _and_ I had a full view of his… of Junior Sirius underpants, they were quite… cute," Marlene whispered the last words unconsciously as she giggled throughout her sentence and the two friends couldn't help but burst out in hysterical laughter.

"You'd think this wouldn't make us laugh at 16 years old, I thought I'd be mature by this age," Lily said shaking her head.

"Pshh, I'm never growing up, I'm staying immature," a determined Marlene said.

Sixth year was groovy, a slight bit of a bore yet at the start, sad. Lily had seen her best- … ex-best friend in the corridors looking positively cheerless, not to mention secretive and all that did was make Lily wonder. Was Severus missing Lily like she used to miss him? Gradually, as time seeped by, Lily stopped wondering or thinking about him. As much as Lily resents the fact that her own best friend called her that… that name she could not find it in her heart to hate Severus. For the memories that had been collected could never cease in her mind and Lily couldn't help but blame his influences for Snapes changed personality that had made her so unwillingly turn her back on him.

Time had escaped so quickly and after endless hours of talking, pulling stupid puns and karaoke, one glance at the clock from Lily caused panic.

"Oh bloody hell! I got to go Marlene I was supposed to meet Remus 15 minutes ago for patrol. Crap! I hope he's not angry," Lily said hopefully while she hurriedly put on her shoes and grabbed her jacket and wand one the way out the door.

Lily fumbled for a pocket to carry her wand as she rounded the corner of the stairs that led to the common room and when her distracted figure came into view she skipped a step and tripped as all her weight landed on her ankle.

Luckily for Lily the common room didn't all turn to see Lily sitting on the last step clutching her ankle in pain. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," Lily whispered repetitively, trying her hardest not to let the tears escape. Lily attempted to flee from the room full of Gryffindors without drawing attention to her limping strut, except her ankle was getting very painful which forced her to lean on the nearest piece of furniture.

Forgetting that she was leaning on a lounge that supported a group of teenagers, Lily closed her eyes and groaned a little too loudly than intended causing the last people she expected to spin around and actually feel the slightest bit of sympathy for her. Sirius Black and James Potter.

"Crap, Evans!" Sirius turned with a worried look plasted on his face.

"Whoa... You alright Evans?" James asked apprehensively yet slightly amused as his words came out differently than intended.

It wasn't often that Lily took the chance to talk to the Marauders and only occasional that she would talk to one of them civilly (excluding Remus) and Lily feeling no need to be rude even though irritation was seeping throughout her body replied mechanically, "Yep. Thank you." Until she walked a few steps and felt her body wobble when a sharp pain flew through her foot, once again having to lean on yet another piece of furniture. James immediately got up from the sofa to help her to Lily's correct balance.

James chuckled with a deep frown set in his forehead, "Uh, I really don't think you are. What happened?" The pair were very conscious of the fact that James' arms were wrapped around Lily's body, one around her waist and the other holding Lily's arm as she held it for support. First physical contact that had ever arisen between the two and it wasn't the snuggest.

"Honestly I'm fine Potter," Lily mumbled as she let go from James's embrace before wobbling again, this time almost falling to the floor.

"Whoa, whoa," James said as he caught her again.

"Crap!" Lily yelled out loud, seconds later after James caught her.

"You're ok," James said shaking his head as if he was reassuring her. James wondered why she was becoming angry, hoping, in the pit of his stomach that for once she wasn't angry at him, knowing they didn't get on the best.

"No I'm really not. I need to get to patrol which I am already late for and may I include I have never been late for my duties. My ankle hurts like hell and I have _you_ helping me for support. I'm not in the best situation right now," Lily all but yelled in his face.

Lily immediately felt horrible, even if it was James Potter. James was unable to comment back even though he had a million retorts to her speech.

"I'm sorry," Lily mumbled looking down.

"It's ok. Its ok Evans, the night is young, the moon is bright, and you are here with me tonight," James winked while he wagged his eye brows up and down suggestively.

And there it was. The side of James that Lily was used to, not this caring and nice one but the arrogant insufferable side.

Lily shook her head at him blankly and walked away while she held onto everything she could touch.

James sighed hugely as he bounded after her catching her arm, careful to balance her and electricity bolting through their arms. James was certain Lily would throw it off but instead as she needed some sustain, didn't bother.

"Look, Lily! I tried to crack a joke, I obviously failed. I'm sorry. Just let me walk you to the hospital wing… at least?"

Lily was shocked and stunned. Had Potter really just called her Lily, admitted he failed, said he was sorry and offered to do something for other than himself… in the same sentence? Lily didn't know whether or not to comment on it and just decided that she would at least be polite.

Lily settled on the civil side of the issue and against her better judgment, nodded expressionlessly.

James waited to accept rejection once again and was shocked when he absorbed what Lily was nodding her head about and mentally asked himself whether she heard him right.

James looked around, unsure, looked back at Lily, smiled. Unusual, as Lily would typically see a smirk plastered on his face. _Weird…. Weird._ Lily thought.

"O.K," James nodded determinedly as Lily wound her arm round his waist and walked their way out of the portrait whole.

"Why?" Lily asked abruptly.

"Why, what?"

"Why are you doing…this?" Lily said while she attempted to animate 'this' with her feeble arms.

James sniggered and replied, "Well, I'm a strong youthful young man. I reckon I'm capable of the job," James nodded and looked over at Lily as her eyebrows rose. "Ok, well… I don't like seeing you… hurt, and I thought that this would be the only time where you were incapable to refuse my help," James chuckled while Lily remained silent, not knowing what to think as she witnessed another side of James Potter she didn't know. _Why does he care? _Lily asked herself mentally.

Most of the way down to the hospital wing there were silences and it actually surprised the two that they could talk respectfully for once.

The topic conjured was why Lily tripped in the first place.

"Well Marlene and I thought we'd have a bit of a 'heart to heart' tonight, we hadn't talked in so long, you know, because of her boyfriend and exams and whatever," Lily said dismissively to James as he nodded silently.

"Always blame is on the boyfriend, I'm sure when you had yours, you were spending your time with him too," James said frowning, regarding Lily's ex –boyfriend from 3 months ago, namely Oliver Harris.

"No! I'm not blaming… I don't care… it's just one of the reasons," Lily said nodding her head towards him. Lily continued the story.

"Actually the topic about your friend being dacked the other day was brought up, laughed for little over that," both Lily and James laughed at that sentence, looked at each other awkwardly and turned away.

"Have to admit that was pretty funny, even though I didn't get the best sight. Bloody Regulas," James said as an afterthought.

"You mean Sirius's brother? Did he do that?" Lily asked confused.

"Ha-ha, yeah, Bit of a git if you ask me," James said casually.

"Yeah I heard Sirius didn't come from the nicest of families," Lily wondered.

James knew Sirius wouldn't want him talking about his 'Godforsaken family' on his account and replied, "Yeah, and the story? Getting a bit side-tracked here," James chuckled.

Lily nodded and continued with her story, "Well hours later I looked at the time and… oh shit I can't go to the hospital wing. Remus! I'm supposed to be patrolling now. That's why I tripped. I was rushing down the stairs and forgot about patrol because of this stupid pain in my foot!" Lily began reversing around before James stopped her.

"Uh… No! You think I'm going to let you go to patrolling with a near broken foot," James said shaking his head, turning back around.

"But Re-"

Lily was interrupted. "Moony will understand."

They looked at each other firmly and finally James won the glare as Lily sighed in defeat. "Fine."

Lily had her usual stubborn face pulled which triggered James's thoughts as to how that was absolutely adorable in his mind.

Silence seeped through the atmosphere once again and James found it impossible to keep it that way.

"And back to the story…?" James asked with a smile, eyebrows raised.

_Irritated! Well at least he made me forget about the pain, oh whoops there it goes again_, Lily thought with annoyance.

Lily sighed, "Well, yeah, I barely said goodbye to Marlene and by that point, I rushed down the stairs trying to put my wand my pocket, but did my wand try to find my pocket? No! Therefore, being so distracted, I skipped a step and all my weight was pushed to my ankle and yeah, tripped." Lily said concluding the story with a nod.

"Hmm," James deliberated mockingly. "And Did you enjoy this trip of yours?" Lily smacked his arm.

"Sorry, slipped out," James laughed once and continued holding Lily up. Further up so there was no way she could use her left foot.

"Come on Lily we all know now that this 'distraction' is just a cover up word for you and is namely known as clumsiness," James said in a mock smile.

However humorous that comment was Lily paid no attention to it because at that moment Lily realized that those last few minutes had been the first time she had _ever _tolerated James. First time! Lily didn't know whether she liked the feeling of it or not… _tolerating James_. Well I suppose he is growing up…a little, Lily thought prejudicially.

"Well… you haven't been as annoyed with me by my general presence as usual," James said with a simper of a grin as if he could read Lily's mind.

"Yes I suppose, Potter. Your dimwitted comments you usually make are somewhat growing on me and thus making me realize I should feel sorry for your lack of intelligence," Lily smiled mockingly sweet to James knowing that James was not in the least bit unintelligent.

"Ok, I take that back, you can't get through 10 minutes of me in your presence before insulting me," James said frowning with the slight laugh.

"Humph, well…" Lily trailed off. Coherent comments ceased running through Lily's head as she began to regret what she said.

"I'll try not to take that too personally," James casted a smile in her direction. _Why did he not retort back? Is this even James Potter? _Lily asked herself. "Ah here we are, lucky it's not 7 yet or Pomph might get a bit cross," James said nodding, knowing Lily would realize that's the usual time Madam Pomphery retires to her room.

Lily smiled, "Pomph?!"

"Yep," James said mockingly serious.

Lily laughed and unexpectedly stopped. It was first time she had ever laughed at something James said, and it wasn't even _at_ him. James noticed too and mentally patted himself on the back, trying to hold in a cheer.

By now James and Lily were standing just inside the hospital wing, calling out for Madam Pomphery. The scene was interesting. Most of the staff at Hogwarts knew of Lily Evans' only dislike and it was that that you looked upon, James and Lily entangled together, supporting Lily so that he was hardly able to walk herself that was so confusing.

Madam Pomphery looked bewilderedly on the scene, eyebrows raised as Lily and James declared why they were there, with Lily in her condition.

"Right, likely story," the nurse said with obvious sarcasm as she looked accusing at James making him snort and Lily to elbow him in the ribs… hard. "Now come and sit up here, Miss Evans," Madam Pomphery patted a bed and James helped Lily up onto the white laden bed without effort.

"Now let's take a look shall we?" The nurse said as James sat back on the chair and watched while 'Pomph' examined Lily's ankle. Lily winced a few times and didn't notice James's frown sink deeper into his forehead.

Lily felt her whole leg warm up slightly as if a fire had been conjured right near it and the pain came to an end. Gone! Oh, what a relief, Lily thought with a smile. She peeked over at James who looked too bothered to realize that Lily wasn't feeling the ache anymore.

"That should be about it, how are you feeling Miss Evans? Is that pain of yours gone?" Madam 'Pomph' said when her eyebrows shot up knowing that her spell had worked precisely as it should.

"Yes, thank you M'am. _Very_ much appreciated, the pain is all gone" Lily said with every bit of sincerity.

Caught off guard, the Nurse felt appraised and replied, "Well your very much welcome, I hope not to see you in the wing again. And as for you Potter, you could learn a bit from this Missy here, Goodnight to you both," Madam Pomphery said and retreated to her office.

"Oh, that I know," James said vacantly, smiling slyly at Lily, causing her to feel uncomfortable under his gaze. Lily blushed and looked away.

"I suppose we better go find Remus… uh hold on a sec," Lily waited as James pulled out a miniscule mirror and whispered into it, glancing at Lily suspiciously a few times until he slipped the mirror back in his pocket and announced, "He's on the 4th floor corridor on the right hand side."

Lily jumped off the bed bewilderedly and followed him out the door.

"I see you can walk again," James noticing Lily's immediate jump and continued walking.

Lily let the comment slide and hurried to catch up with James, "Hmm, yeah. Uhh how do you know that?" Lily asked with evident perplexity on her face.

"Well you don't really need my help to walk anymore… so I just thought…" James trailed off as the same confusion on James's face mirrored Lily's.

"No. No, I mean how did you know where Remus is?" Lily asked.

Realization of Lily's bewilderment finally sunk in and he deliberated on what to say. "Well…hmm. That's, um, well for me to know and for you to not find out," James said with a fixed snigger on his face that knew would get to Lily.

Lily looked at him with a positively horrid look, stared forward and back to James. She shook her head, glanced back at James and retorted as his smirk grew larger, "Ahh, you're so annoying!"

James laughed which only made Lily irritated. "_I'm_ annoying? I'm sorry but I can't divulge Marauder secrets. It's not that I don't want to tell you. It's just not allowed," James said casually with a wave of a hand.

Lily sighed and understood and didn't push him.

Lily stopped suddenly and faced James with a determined smile rigid on her face. "You can go now, now that I know where he is," Lily said as she witnessed James's eyebrows shoot up.

James just stared at Lily as if she had spoken gibberish, "Ah, you in there?" Lily asked.

James shook his head and said, "There is no way I'm letting you wonder the corridors at night. Especially in these times."

Lily sighed, "Potter, I can look after-"

"I know you can look after yourself. But these are dark times, and there is no way I'm letting anything happen to you. Even if the chance is miniscule. Even Dumbledore said so himself at the start of the year," James said knowing that Lily was going to have to agree with him.

The gesture was flattering, but it was coming from _James Potter_ so… Lily didn't know what to feel about that, she turned and headed off towards the fourth floor corridor without another word.

A bright light was ahead of the two, along with a hand and an arm, and a face by the name of Remus Lupin was seen.

"There you are Lily, I was worried. I ran into – Prongs, hey what are you doing here?" Remus smiled at his best mate and turned his glance back to Lily, his face growing more and more puzzled. Jeez there has been a lot of confusion tonight, James though rather humorously.

"Hey mate, just dropping Evans off from – "

"Don't worry I'll tell you later Remus," Lily said to Remus with a genuine smile, and James couldn't help but envy Remus for twang of a second there.

"Um, ok then," Confusion still evident of Lupin's face.

James waved his hand over Lily and back in his pocket, "So, Evans will explain then," James said with more of a smile.

"Ok, um," Lily turned to James before walking off. "Well, thank you Po – James for your help tonight. It was very much appreciated, I'm sure not many people would be so patient of me," Lily said with the best smile and she could muster for him although the whole speech was entirely genuine.

James, flabbergasted just blinked for a few seconds and engrossed Lily's words. Did she? She did. She called me James. I feel like I never liked my name until… Lily said it. Not _Evans_, James thought happily.

"Well your very much welcome. It was… ah the _least_ I could do," James said with an embarrassed nod.

Remus still looked on with puzzled look and waited. Lily looked at her feet and bit her lip, rolled her eyes and waved. "Well, bye Potter," Lily said and turned as Remus looked at James with confusion and mimed 'What?"

James beamed and waved, looked at Lily's retreating figure, shook his head and walked away thinking only of the last 30 minutes.

Once James was out of sight Remus caught up to Lily who was 5 meters in front.

"What the hell was the about? Tolerating James aye?" Remus asked with an enormous and puzzled grin.

Lily grimaced and looked at her feet.

"So…?" Remus persisted.

"So… to explain all of that I have to explain why I was late for patrol," Lily mumbled to Remus.

"O.k. why were you oh so late Lily?" Remus asked in exaggeration.

"Shut up! Well…" Lily explained up to the spot were she fractured her ankle before Remus interrupted.

"Oh wait can I guess. James picked you up and carried you to the hospital wing over his shoulder," Remus said sarcastically as Lily raised her eyebrows. "So was I right?"

Lily chuckled, "Ha-ha, actually for once he wasn't being a bigheaded, pig, but close enough," Lily said as though the wrong words came out of her mouth.

Remus smiled, "Well it was bound to happen one day."

Lily double taked, "What was?"

"Well, you hadn't seen the… normal side of James before," Remus exclaimed as they turned corridor.

"What? You're saying he's not _normal_ in front of me?" Lily asked.

"Well… yes," Remus said flashing a crooked grin.

Lily shook her head in confusion, "Explain maybe?"

Remus laughed a sigh and continued, "You see James has always, ALWAYS had this impulse to… show off whenever you're near, always thinking of ways to impress you."

They remained silent until a crease formed in Lily's head, "That makes no sense, seeing as all that '_impressing', _as you call it was pure idiocy. I have _never_ been impressed by him in my life… actually maybe when he beats me in all those transfiguration exams, but that's all. All his showing off or whatever just turns me off him, you'd think he'd know that by now." Lily said without taking a breath.

Remus sighed, "So what happened then… after you hurt your ankle?"

Mimicking Remus's sigh she continued with her story, "Well to my great, great, _great_ amazement Sirius and James actually looked as though they felt sorry for me and as soon as I was about to hit the ground James Potter helped _stabilize_ me and refused to let me go find you before I visited the hospital wing. It was so strange, James potter called me Lily for once, admitted he failed and apologized in the same sentence," Lily smiled and shook her head.

Remus burst out laughing for what seemed like hours before Lily shouted amusedly "What?"

"You! You sound so stunned. No offense Lily but you have no idea how much of a good guy that kid is… or should I say… man," Remus chuckled again. "You don't get to see the good and caring side of him because you're too busy taking in all his faults…" Lily was amazed; she had never been accused of such as this. Ever, "You know I never thought I'd see the day when someone would give _you_ advise about hospitability. No offence, it's just you usually have this impulse to see good in _all_ people," Remus said as an afterthought.

Lily was surprised, had she ever thought that she would need her own advice? No. Lily _hadn't_ thought about it until Remus put it into perspective and it was true Lily_ was_ too busy picking faults out and not taking in the good points of James Potter. Not that she thought he had any but still… failed to notice them as she did tonight.

Lily sighed with a slight look of remorse plastered on her face. "I, er… I've never thought about it like that before, but you realize it has been hard for me to see all good while he teased my best friend," Lily gave a sad smile.

"Lily that's just one of those things, high school rivalry or whatever you muggles call it, I'm sure you know many people like and don't think much of it. You were blinded because Severus _was _your best friend."

Lily nodded starting to understand more.

"Have you…um noticed some things at all about James this year, how he has stopped hexing people for the fun of it maybe?" Remus said hopefully.

Now that she was thinking about it Lily did notice that, but hadn't thought much of it as her mind didn't usually wander to James Potter often.

Lily nodded, "Your actually making me feel bad Remus."

Remus hurriedly shook his head, "No, no Lily don't feel bad, no ons perfect but I'm telling you, you're close to it."

Lily smiled genuinely at Remus and said, "_No_ I'm _not, _but thank you any way Remus, for the 'perfect' comment and making me realize… some things."

Remus returned he smile, "You're welcome but don't take what I said too much to heart."

Lily laughed, "No, no I won't, you just made me seen sense is all."

"Well it would be a relief not to hear James go on and on about how much you hate him," Remus sighed smiling thinking of how wonderful it would be.

"There is no way I could hate him. I don't hate anyone…well maybe Voldemort but he's plain mean," Lily said determinedly.

Remus laughed at her perseverance.

"Can you tell James that please? That I don't hate him?" Lily asked hopefully.

Remus smiled sincerely, "Of course Lily."

Lily smiled and the two continued on their merry way around the castle.

*Fin

* * *

**How's you guys like it? Thought it was a bit of a change from the lovey dovey stuff. Yay or Nay? Well please review because more reviews make writers continue their writing, PLEASE?? Please? : ))**


	4. A Gallant Victory and Special Meanings

**A Gallant Victory and Special Meanings**

Wind. Rough, piercing, wind. Cheering, cries and the sound of passing broomsticks was heard audibly over horrible winter weather while the first match of the Quidditch season throw up began; bringing Lily, Marlene, Remus and Peter to look on at a scene with every bit of edginess.

Ravenclaw booed once again as Gryffindor scored, and the steam breathing, beanie wearing Lily gazed across the pitch nervously at a boy not only hauling the quafle at the time but the chaser who was responsible for scoring most of the points for Gryffindor so far. James Potter, known Head Boy, Quidditch Captain and boyfriend of Lily Evans, his fifth year playing Quidditch and still, nervousness overpowered James before every game he'd ever played. Recalling the morning of the game Lily chuckled, she's never seen such anxiety occur from him.

_** Flashback**_

_James was tucked up warmly in his bed, covered in duvets and pillows one morning and as a sleepy sigh escaped from his mouth, even in his dreams he could smell the sweet scent of coconut and frangipani enter his room._

"_Jaaames?... Jaaames?..." _

_The soft hum of a girly voice erupted James' thoughts. He opened his eyes slightly and James saw nothing but a **very**, very blurred figure coming towards him. _

"_Lily? What are you doing here?" James said pulling the sheets higher up his body as if he wasn't covered up enough by them. _

"_James I'm sorry to…ah wake you," Lily said giggling as she pried his hands away from his duvet and handed him his glasses. "…but Sirius just __**burst**__ through the portrait hole, I can't __**believe**__ you gave him the password by the way, and all but yelled for your presence and I told him, you know, you're still asleep and then he was about to go and wake you but of course I didn't let him so he walked back out the portrait hole and yelled something like 'can't believe he slept in on the big game day and asked me to wak-" _

"_SHIT!" James yelped and as if a bomb went off bounded out of bed and hurriedly picked up his Quidditch outfit and ran to the bathroom. Lily stood next to James's bed post, mouth agape as she watched him speed around the dormitory yelling, 'Can't find anything! I've let them down! I'm going to be late!"_

_James hardly noticed Lily was still there until she halted in front of him with a determined look on her face. "James; one: what are you trying to find? Two: you haven't let anyone down; the game doesn't start for another hour, and three: ill help you do whatever so you won't be late," Lily said as she chuckled and held her hands to his shoulders. _

_James sighed and calmed as Lily reached up to kiss his cheek. "So let me help. What do you need to find?"Lily said as she turned about the room._

"_My shoes and my Quidditch gloves," James said miserably. _

"_Okay. OK," Lily said as she chuckled a bit and looked around. _

"_What… Lily what?" James asked Lily she pointed her wand and murmured, "Accio James Quidditch gloves."_

_James sighed, "Oh. Crap… right; Accio Quidditch shoes."_

_Lily laughed for a while as she handed over the gloves and after a few minutes she had James dressed and ready to go. _

_James swung his Quidditch bag over his shoulder and wound his arm round Lily's waist with his free arm._

"_Without you I would be late and forgetting everything I need today," James exclaimed and kissed Lily's cheek as her smile grew into a smirk. _

"_I'm here to please," Lily said with a wink not noticing that a few of James's flirty traits were rubbing off on her. _

"_Well if that's the case," James said wagging his eyebrows and leaned closer to Lily. _

"_Hey, hey, no wasting time," Lily giggled and pushed James away a little._

_James sighed and frowned deeply shaking his head, mumbling his little rant, "I'm a failure as a captain. I'll probably stuff up and let my team down. They'd be better off without me. Why did they choose me as captain when everyone knows that ill just stuff up as usual? SIRIUS WILL DISOWN ME AS A BROTHER!"_

_Lily shook her head as they walked into the great hall for breakfast and Lily skipped to catch up with James._

_Lily took his hand in hers, it had been __**2**__ weeks since James and Lily had started dating and it __**still**__ didn't stop students from staring as they walked through the Great hall hand in hand, many of them not used to theirformed relationship yet. _

"_How can you think that? You're just getting nervous because this is your first year as Captain… well and you woke up late." Lily asked shaking her head which carried an adored smile. "You're one of the best Quidditch players and Captains Hogwarts has ever seen." _

_James looked up and smiled at her, looked down and smiled at her again looking slightly embarrassed._

"_You know that's not true."_

_Just when Lily was going to react Remus interrupted by clapping James on the back claiming, "You'll be great today mate." Until he turned to Lily and whispered, "Don't worry too much, he's always like this before a game. I think more so this time because you're cheering him on."_

_Lily nodded, contemplating what to do. She let go of James and turned away to look down the Gryffindor table, crossing her arms with a perplexing look on her face until she stood on the end seat and waved her hands in the air all in good spirit, pounding. "Gryffindor is gonna win __**suckers**__! WAHOO, GO GRYFFINDOR!" _

_And at that moment thewhole Gryffindor table erupted in cheers and started yelling across the hall regarding how, 'ALL THE REST, WERE THE BEST! GO, GO GRYFFINDOR!' _

_Severus Snape heard and saw the gesture made by Lily and sunk deeper into his seat stung with jealousy. Severus didn't think he'd see the day were Lily would stand in on a table and scream for anyone, much less James Potter, her __**boyfriend**__. She doesn't even like Quidditch, Severus thought angrily. And every thought that occupied his mind was how much he loathed James Potter. _

_Lily hopped down from the table and smiled triumphantly at James who was laughing at Gryffindors support. _

"_Get a load of this girl? Who is she? Damn, how fine she is with her house pride and pretty looks! Wow, she's coming towards me. Do I look alright champ?" James said nudging a little boy at the Ravenclaw table and smiled at Lily who was shaking her head with laughter. The 1__st__ year had no idea what was going on and watched James with confusion as he smirked, ruffled the boys hair and yelled, "That's my girlfriend buddy!" James caught Lily round that waist and spun her in a circle as she giggled away. _

_Lily laugh died down and said jokingly, "You're an idiot."_

"_You're the only one who can make me feel better and confident at the same time while making Gryffindor proud. You're the best, without question," James said nodding his head when the couple sat down for breakfast. _

_Lily smiled and looked down to hide her heated blush._

"_**She's**__ the best? What a joke. Prongs, what happened to our love? Nobody loves me," Sirius said mockingly to James._

_Mary MacDonald leaned over Peter to pull on Sirius's face as if he was a baby. "Who cannot love you? Look at that face."_

"_Yeah!... Right idiot!" James said nodding his head as he dodged a punch from Sirius. _

_**_

And now there he was soaring across the pitch like nothing could stop him and scoring continuous goals alongside Leo McKinnon.

James wobbled midair on his broom as he threw the quafle into the left hoop and Lily abruptly stood up cheering, "Go James, Wahoo. GO JAMES!" James turned to look at Lily, winked and bounded after the quafle.

"Potter passes it to Miller who tosses it Foster, seems like she has a good grip of the quafle – oh and NO, has been knocked out of her grip by Jones. Come on Potter chase after him… It appears that Jones has his two fellow players helping him out… Jones passes it to Blighton who's getting closer to the goals, right now nothing is in his way….He shoots and he… **doesn't** score! Gryffindor keeper Jason Scott looks pretty skilled with his reflexes but I s'pose that's what you get when-," The commentator was interrupted by loud 'boooo's'. "What? What? Oh no! Looks like Scott has been beaten down by a bludger shot by Rosier, he's on the ball today. Ladies and Gents it was been one **rough** game today, I say **one **rough game,two players already knocked around and bleeding and - wait has Black seen something? Something McWestern hasn't? He has! Gryffindor has certainly been training hard this year."

The whole of Gryffindor cheered and ran through their incessant chants as on one side of the pitch James and Zoe scored continuous goals and on the other Sirius and the Ravenclaw seeker flew after the snitch.

Everything remained uncomplicated until someone in the crowd yelled something in full volume causing the rupture of insults; gasps and pointed fingers. James circled the pitch struggling to get to Sirius, who was oblivious of his surroundings and James, carried what seemed to be a beaters bat but it was too late, many watching knew what was happening, Lily not being one of them.

Chaos all broke out at once. People were screaming, others were yelling and some were shouting insults across the pitch, players to players. People had blocked Lily's view, she didn't even know if the game had ended or not and she had no idea what was going on. She saw Sirius yelling at Evan Rosier and that the Gryffindor players were surrounding something, huddled in a circle.

McGonagall rushed onto the pitch and Lily realized there was no James in sight. She panicked.

"Remus what's going on? Has the game ended? Is James out there? Who won?" Lily said only the slightest bit violently.

"Crap! I've only just figured it out myself," Remus said looking down past people's heads. Lily raised her eyebrows and shook her head as she waited for Remus to tell her. "It seems that James fell from his broom after being hit by that bludger coming for Sirius."

Lily gasped and leaped over the seats to be encountered with the stairs leading to the pitch, clear thoughts not running through her mind while she swept across the grass of the pitch and made her way through the ringed crowd.

"**Will** you let me **through** boy?" Lily heard Professor McGonagall forceful voice over many whisperers and murmuring.

As Lily grew closer to the middle of the ringed teenagers Lily caught a glimpse of strewn glasses and a bruised cheek. When she finally got to the point of interest everyone was staring at Lily gasped and threw her hands over her mouth as she saw the unconscious body of James Potter.

&&

"…well we won, that has to be a plus… I caught the damn snitch. James did some bloody awesome scoring… oh and that Rosier guy is going to be hearing from me, that's for sure. Aiming the bludger at me and hitting my best mate. The game was finished by then!? HA!- and Lily I can't believe you didn't realize what was happening straight away. Jeez woman I thought **I** was a little slow but **you** were -… OW!"

"It's not my fault people were blocking my sight AND nobody will teach me the rules of the game," Lily exclaimed not realizing that even though his hand moved in hers, James was awake.

"My own girlfriend didn't notice I was floating in a death coil towards the ground?" James said weakly with obvious sarcasm, realizing he was in the hospital wing.

Lily turned to James and wrapped her arms around him quite forcefully. "James!" Lily screamed.

"Okay this is plain weird! This is the first time I've ever seen Lily concerned for you," Peter exclaimed with his eyebrows raised.

"Well she is his girlfriend you dolt," Remus said lightly smacking Peter on the head as he shook his head.

James smiled proudly, "Yeah who would've thought?"

Lily looked down on James and chuckled anxiously, "You had us all so worried James. Why do you have to be so heroic?" Lily sighed and James laughed.

"Part of the job, helping out the best friend," James said waving in the direction of Sirius. "…and we were going to lose if I didn't take it. Sirius would not have caught it and Ravenclaw would've won. There was no way i was letting that happen."

"Thanks mate, I owe **you** one, or five… I'll get you a whole lot of treacle tart just to make up for it. **I know its your favourite**. I'm in your debt for life now…" Sirius mumbled the last part and clapped ruffled James's hair.

"Ow Sirius! Wounded man over here," James said rubbing his neck.

Lily held James's side with one hand and his arm with her other. As Lily shook her head and glared at Sirius, he replied with a smirk, "Guess I don't know my own strength, besides James has been in far worse situations."

"Like what?" Lily asked but no one answered.

"Pshh, don't know your own strength? Whatever Sirius, ya' tosspot," James laughed breaking the awkward silence that ensued when Lily asked her unanswerable question.

After 20 minutes of mucking around, cracking jokes and stories of Sirius's 'cabernet of mystery' the young Madam Pomphery scurried into the room whacking a towel at Sirius for bouncing on one of the beds.

"Get out, all of you. Mr. Potter needs his rest and is in no state to over exert himself," the nurse said glaring at the three Marauding boys.

"Yeah Pomph, cause James laughing is **over exertin**-" Sirius started using the name he knew she hated.

"No one likes a smart-alike Black," the nurse exclaimed as she scurried him out of the room.

Lily laughed out loud and let go of James's hand to follow the boys but James's hand pulled her back.

"No, stay," James said carrying a puppy like face.

Lily chuckled and said, "Madam Pomphery says we have to James."

"If you don't mind my butting in, the instruction i gave excused Miss Evans. This one seems to be a tonic for you Potter, not a distraction," the nurse said jerked her head toward Lily when James laughed as Lily blushed. "Now it's time to drink up this last potion," Madam Pomphery said holding the cup out for James.

James grimaced, "Merlin no. I **know** what that stuff tastes like."

"Oh stop making such a fuss, you're going to have to drink it Potter," the nurse once again pushed the cup in front of James.

James shook his head stubbornly and Lily interrupted, "I'll make sure he drinks it if you leave it here with me Miss?"

Madam Pomphery looked curiously at Lily, nodded and put the glass down and dashed to her other Quidditch injured patients.

"You saved me again," James said in mock prayer.

"Don't think I'm not going to make you take it, because I am. Shove love."

Lily laughed and put her head on James's shoulder until her face turned serious again, "You scared the living daylights out of me James. You are never careful enough."

James laughed and looked down smiling. He looked back up to her face and said, "Well I'm ok aren't I?"

Lily took his hand and James squeezed it, "Yes, I suppose you are."

Time seeped by slowly as James and Lily talked merrily about this, that and the other thing. James played with Lily's hair as she finished her story of her sisters' whale of a boyfriend that Lily entitled Vernon Meatloaf Dursley.

James looked around for any onlookers, namely Madam Pomphery and when he saw nothing but a shut bed curtain he leaned in quickly and captured Lily's unsuspecting lips. Immediately Lily reacted and kissed him back feeling his soft lips on her own as she tilted her head so James could kiss along her jaw.

When electricity overpowered Lily she pulled away, smiling and James kissed the delicate side her forehead hastily. "You know what?" James said serenely as he beamed through pearly white teeth.

"What?" Lily asked with curiosity.

"I feel kinda special when you worry for me, it's something… new," James smiled embarrassingly and looked down at their intertwined hands.

Lily smiled favourably and kissed his arm as she rested her head back on his shoulder. James went back to playing with Lily's hair when she mumbled, "Well…you are. Special to me I mean."

Lily sighed happily when James kissed the top of her head and were interrupted when they heard a serious voice exclaiming, "Mum! Does dad know about this affair?"

The couple turned to look at the opened doors and a figure known as Sirius Black pointed at James and Lily with mock accusation. James and Lily laughed until he Sirius stormed off in the other direction.

"Way to ruin a moment Padfoot," James chuckled.

Lily slid the comment on 'ruining' aside and exclaimed, "You know, you **have **to tell me the meaning behind your little nicknames one day."

*Fin*


	5. A Smug Saviour

**A Smug Saviour**

Lily had the feeling of complete buoyancy one morning as she stepped into the Heads bathroom to take her morning shower. James and Lily stayed up all night (both surprised they weren't the slightest bit tired) laughing, talking and . . . . Obviously not making out, never! Lily chuckled at her sarcasm seeping through her thoughts. The previous night was all Lily could seem to contemplate, James' humour, James' mischievousness, James' behaviour, James's smiles, James' courage, James' certainty, James'...cheesy lines.

Lily's best friends would be asking for 'the info' today, for sure, as she just couldn't wipe her uncanny smile off her face. Lily's friends were notoriously known for continuously begging her for the 'Goss' on James and her relationship for the past 3 months they'd been dating and Lily's reply given to them would never suffice. The topic of _her _relationships was never something Lily was awfully comfortable talking about. But this relationship was causing her to be so jumpy and blissful, she had to tell someone or she might just blurt her feelings out to James which, in Lily's opinion, hopefully wouldn't happen in the near future or she would be the subject of a complete laughing stock.

Lily stepped in the shower immediately feeling the hot water hit her stressed body which slowly and irritatingly unknotted the muscles so tight in her back. Feeling as though she had been there for only a miniscule amount of time, Lily stared at her hands that had strangely became wrinkly and hopped out of the shower in a graceful leap, surprising Lily as she had never felt so content.

Wrapping the towel around her Lily looked in the mirror to be met with fear, all cheerfulness oozing away. Lily started to hyperventilate and backed slowly towards the door until the spider - bigger than her hand and hairier than a gorilla fell onto the basin.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Lily screamed and ran out of the bathroom fighting to keep her towel from slipping as James ran down the stairs, entirely dressed, alert and wand at the ready.

'Lily, are you ok? What - what's wrong?" James looked around the common room and made his way toward Lily with a right concerned look on his face.

James and Lily were surprisingly unconscious of the fact that Lily was wearing only a towel as James attempted to calm her down and asked slightly frantically, "Lily. Breath. And please tell me why you screamed so loud I thought bloody death-eaters had captured you? Scared to daylights out of me."

Lily hugged James completely aware that she had made James uniform wet from her soaking hair. James shook his head and hugged her, rubbing soothing circles on back.

"Shhh, what's wrong? Before I go mental," James asked again.

Lily mumbled something into James shirt he couldn't comprehend.

"Come again?"

"Spider in the bathroom!"

James laughed out loud as soon as he heard the word 'spider.' Lily pulled out of his arms and smacked him.

"It's not funny!" Lily criticized, a half scared, half angry look plastered on her face.

James shook his head still laughing, "Yes it is... You're such a girl."

Lily jumped up and down as if the spider was on her and pointed in the bathroom, "I'm not joking! James, it's bigger than my hand and hairier than a gorilla. I'm not going in there with that crawling around. It's massive," Lily said, her hand shaking violently.

"Wow, this is what you're most scared of?" James asked as Lily nodded and gently sat on the lounge.

"Where's your wand?" James asked, concerned.

"Upstairs. And there is no way I could have gotten rid of it. It might have jumped at me!" Lily claimed.

James chuckled and walked inside the bathroom, wand by his side until he called out, "Your right, it's a whopper," James said seeming completely calm.

"Well can you just get it out?"

"I didn't think you were this afraid of spiders," James said amusedly yet thoughtfully.

"Please get it out?" Lily asked with fear evident in the eyes.

James walked over and laughed as he kissed her forehead, "Anything for you."

Lily half-chuckled, only slightly, as James made his way back into the 'haunted' bathroom, Lily cringed and waited outside, a meter away from the bathroom door listening to his audible mumbling.

"Where are you spider?" Lily laughed quietly to herself.

"Don't you be hiding from me," James ordered smiling in a surprisingly nice sing-song voice.

"Ah! There you are!"

Lily heard a creak and peaked inside the bathroom to see James opening the whiny window whilst eyeing down the black spider in the corner of the room. Lily recoiled and moved away from the door.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" James said clearly.

James' footsteps were heard and biting her lip, Lily called, "Be careful!"

James chuckled and said, "Don't worry Lily, my Karate is fierce."

Just like him to make a joke out of my fears, Lily thought and worriedly laughed, eternally knowing James would be just fine.

"Now you, my eight legged, hairy friend," Lily scoffed. "Have frightened my girlfriend and it's not nice," James said so as if the spider could understand every word. "Do it again and you'll be hearing from me, _got it_!"

Lily laughed out loud and James felt satisfied as her laugh echoed through the Heads quarters.

"Now ta, ta," James said. The creak of the window was heard again. Lily peaked through the door once more to see James shutting the window and locking it.

Lily was now right in the door way nevertheless carrying a nervous look upon her face.

James smiled and walked her way, "Don't worry the big bad spider is gone."

Lily smiled and skipped over to James, giving him an enormous hug. "Aw, my hero!" Lily said mockingly.

"Well, I do my best" James winked with a smug grin.

"You know, when you screamed, I thought you had been attacked or something. But now I find out my girlfriends fear instead. I'm feeling accomplished. Spiders," James snorted.

"Well I'm sure you have one too, loser!" Lily poked her tongue at him.

James pulled her back into him and just as he leaned in to kiss her, he smiled and mumbled, "No. I'm fearless." They sunk into a passionate kiss as rain pelted against the windows.

Lily pulled back, "Are you sure it's properly locked?"

James chuckled, "Yes, of course."

Lily smiled temptingly, "Can you check it again?"

"Lily!"

"Ok, ok, don't worry then. I trust you," Lily said kissing his face. His cheek, his nose, his mouth.

James abruptly stopped and took Lily's stance in. "Lily I'm afraid you only wearing a towel," Lily looked down herself and back up at James hauling an embarrassed smile. "And unless you want to be late, I'd put some clothes on ok?"

Lily's eyes became wide and leaped just slightly inside the bathroom before stopping, looked around the bathroom and turned back to James.

James was confused, "...What?"

She grabbed James' hand and dragged him in the bathroom too, grabbed her stuff and ran out of the room as fast as she could.

Once she was out, off of James' look Lily shrugged and stated, "I couldn't go in there alone."

James pulled her towards him suggestively, "Well... I can't leave you in the bathroom alone, _ever _now can I?"

Lily mockingly glared, hit his stomach playfully and ran up the stair to get dressed.

"Aw come on. You had to see that one coming!" James called laughingly.

Lily poked her head round the corner of the stairs leading up to her room.

"Wait for me?" Lily smiled at James already knowing the answer and although James probably wouldn't tell Lily right then; her smile left him breathless.

*Fin

* * *

**Tried to make it less on the fluffy side... i don't think i succeeded. So what did you think? Yay or Nay? Review please? **


	6. The Joys of Constructing a Rope Swing

**The Joys of Constructing a Rope Swing**

"YEOOOOOOOOOW!"

"WOOOOOAAAAAH!"

The sound of two unruly eighteen year old boys was piercing from miles away when boisterous cries were heard over every sound radiating off of Hogwarts walls. Heads turned towards the Black Lake and only few could confirm what Sirius Black and James Potter were trying to achieve.

*_*Flashback_

"What are you doing? You could've just used your wand!"

"I thought we weren't going to use our wands, for a bit of fun?"

"Bloody hell Siri– oh who cares?"

"That's the talk I wanna hear!"

"Oi Pads! Do a double knot around the branch, I don't wanna be fallin' off and snapping my neck," James called up the 15 foot tree in which Sirius was sitting upon.

"How's that?" Sirius tapped the knot wrapped around the branch.

James shrugged and pulled on the rope hanging from the tree. When it didn't break from his grip, James jumped up on it to see whether it could hold his weight. Nope, seemed to be a great rope for swinging on, James nodded to himself offering Sirius a grin and the thumb up. The two had thought up this swing when it began to get warm and humid and the time for a swim in the lake was in order. But in this case, just swimming wouldn't satisfy the needs of two energetic boys and they followed up the construction of their plan straight away.

The two boys couldn't believe they hadn't thought of it before, they'd seen a few seventh years make one when the Marauders were in their 2nd year and thought nothing of it until it suggested itself to them once more, evidently not having a clue how to make one but thought what a brilliant idea it would be.

Sirius began to climb down the tree in such an incautious manner, not surprising James at all when he fell near 2 meters from the ground. James couldn't help but laugh when Sirius landed in the most ridiculous position, arse in the air and head dug deep in the ground.

"You right mate?" James laughed attempting to help Sirius up from his uncanny stance.

Sirius collected himself seeming to be quite embarrassed as he attempted to look careless of the situation.

"Yeah mate, skin of steel. You know me," Sirius jerked his head as if it was nothing, concealing the fact that his head was furtively throbbing.

James smirked and cuffed his head slightly, "Yeah, you'll be right. As always."

James turned away inattentive of the fact that false grinning Sirius was grimacing and rubbing his head as he made his way over to James and their creation.

"You know I think we need a few knots here so we can stand on it before jumping," James said to Sirius, beaming.

"Snatched the words out of my head Prongs!" Sirius clapped him on the back.

"Well Pads, great minds think alike," James nodded supporting a smug grin.

**_EndFlashback_

**&&&&**

"YEOOOOOOOOOW!"

"WOOOOOAAAAAH!"

Gravity pulled the teenage boys towards the motionless lake and once their bodies hit the stifling cold water waves erupted in ripples. SPLASH!

Sirius was first to pop out from under the water, flicking his long hair from side to side until it sat fixed on the top of his head. Not half a second later James appeared, non spectacled and hyped.

"That was wicked!" Sirius yelled.

"Yeah. Whoa!" James punched the air in accomplishment and began to swim toward the edge backward as he spoke to Sirius.

"Mate; we got to tell the other-

"What do you think you boys are doing?!"

The two boys spun around, splashing the water in a spiraling circle as they went and turned to face a walrus looking man running towards them giving them the impression of being quite breathless.

"Professor Slughorn!" James and Sirius cried together collecting themselves on the edge of the lake. James wittily continued, offhandedly praising his hands in greeting, "How nice of you to pay us a visit!"

Slughorn frowned at the two boys, "Now boys, you know I'm fond of you two but what do you think you were doing, setting an example like that for the younger students?"

Sirius prepared to wriggle the pair out of the sticky situation, "Hold on now Sir, the students can't even see us, as you can see we did try and conceal ourselves behind all the trees AND we're on the opposite side everyone hangs out, because I am sure that there are a lot of young girls out there; just maybe... trying to get a glimpse of our toned bod-

James interrupted glaring as Sirius, "What my friend Sirius is trying to say sir is that-Erm-we- We got permission!" James yelled and instantly regretted it.

Slughorn eyes shot right up, "You mean to say you got authorization for umm-umm," Slughorn waved his glasses around in thought as Sirius mimed to James, tapping his head 'Not all there', "Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes!" James reply immediately.

Sirius elbowed James in the ribs and James coughed. Slughorn peered curiously as the two boys, shirtless and now cold, nodded dependently.

Slughorn nodded, eye brows raised and smiling, "Well if you say so boys. I hope you're not telling me tall tales!" Gullible as always Slughorn strolled merely back to his position on the grounds, watching over the other surrounding students.

"Sir would we ever?" James yelled back to him.

Before turning away again Slughorn laughed creepily, pointing in mock accusation at the boys, "Cheeky boys."

Sirius and James exhaled in relief, stared at each other for half a second, grimaced, blinked and erupted into animated laughter.

"That was close!" James said in between laughs.

Sirius shook his head towards James in teasing revolt.

"What?!" James asked.

"Bet you were scared that you were going to get an ity – bity detention weren't you?" Sirius pegged a stick at James, carelessly laughing.

"Shut up," James said smirking as his hands held high in defense. "Hey I'm head boy now. Don't want to get it taken away from me."

Sirius laughed and rubbed a fake tear away, "You'll be torn aways from Lily and won'ts be togethers in your Head dorms..." James glared and pulled his glasses back on as Sirius continued. "Kidding! Nah it's cool. I get it man."

James and Sirius slapped hands, smiling and nodding. In seconds, conversation was whipped up yet again.

"Dude! Permission? That's a new one Prongs – but we can only use that on the extremely gullible," Sirius said in mock seriousness.

James laughed again, backing up towards the tree while whacking Sirius's head in the course of doing so. James ran towards the lake; flung himself onto the swing, yelling and screaming as he went.

James head appeared out from under the cool water and once again flicked his hair so it sat nicely on his head. "This is cool."

**&&&&**

"Man, we gotta tell the others about our lake swing!" James jumped and hit Sirius's shoulder in excitement.

"Yeah, we'll get the whole group down there," Sirius exclaimed; and 'the group' contained

virtually Lily's crowd and the Marauders combined; plus a few extra guys they were good friends with who always tagged along.

James turned a corner Sirius wasn't planning on going down, "Hey, where we going?" Sirius frowned yet followed.

"Well, you know... I thought I'd go see Lily in the Library," James glanced at Sirius as his face distorted into a smirk.

Sirius began laughing and James called, "What?" James was really starting to get sick of Sirius laughing at him all day long.

Sirius shook his head chuckling, "She's got you whipped!"

James rolled his eyes, "No she hasn't."

Sirius nodded otherwise.

"Nahhh," James defended, shaking his head.

"Yeahh," Sirius snorted.

James gave up and shook his head smiling, "Shut it."

"Well I'm not going in there, unless it's for girl. That's why you have an excuse, my friend," Sirius shook his head backing away.

"Didn't expect you to mate," James clapped his back and walked towards the library.

James looked back at Sirius's retreating figure once and laughed making his way through the Library door. James stared around the room, knowing Lily wouldn't be anywhere near the entrance but checked nonetheless; Lily had her preferred and usual spot in the library that was concealed from view.

James turned a corner and as if a fire cracker went off right near her, he found Lily immediately. James smiled and dug his hands deep in his pockets and made his way in the direction of her.

Lily concentrated so intensely on her piece of work she didn't notice James enter the room. Taking advantage of the moment James walked around the room, suspiciously looking at books as he strode past teasingly behind Lily.

James bent down near Lily's ear and said "Excuse me Miss?" Lily jumped and James bent down again, however switching to her other ear so she wouldn't catch a glimpse of him. "But can you help me find a rather... personal book?"

Without even turning around Lily exclaimed half happily, half reproachfully, "James!"

James chuckled and sat himself next to Lily. "You know you nearly fooled me then," Lily clicked her tough before pecking James on the cheek and with her hands, holding his face slightly.

"What can I say, I'm a trained Mastermind," James said secretly loving the attention he gets from Lily.

Lily shook her head at him however continuously carrying that adored smile she always had for him.

"How did I know you would be here? Hey?" James rhetorically asked slinging an arm around Lily as she chuckled. "So this is what you did all day?" James asked incredulously.

Lily smacked James's arm off when he laughed, "Hey, it's not even two o'clock yet. But no! Not all day."

"Yeah ok, ok!" James said sarcastically as Lily poked her tongue at him.

"Wanna know what I did?" James asked as soon as Lily picked up her pen again and stared towards her work.

Lily turned around smiling, actually happy to turn away from her work, eyebrows raised, "Now what did you do James Potter?"

And James sunk into a story about his exceedingly eventful day, watching Lily's expression with every bit of curiosity as it turned from happy to disapproving to amused, to happy once more.

"And I'm here now not asking, telling you," Lily's eyebrows shot up and her smile faltered a little. "...that you HAVE to come down to the lake and have a go."

Lily didn't say anything and just smiled, biting her lip.

"Come on?" James said.

Lily pondered on the matter and James knowing exactly what she was thinking, grabbed her

hands, shaking them and said, "It's not dangerous! I promise."

Lily sighed, having enough of James puppy dog looks, "Fine."

"Yes! That's my girl," Lily laughed and rested her chin on her shoulder watching James reaction.

He kissed Lily on the lips shortly and leaned back on his chair continuing his speech, "Yeah I know you just want to come so you can get a glimpse of me shirtless."

Lily snorted and James smiled at her. She leant down and whispered seductively in his ear, "I've already seen you shirtless... and a lot more..." Lily trailed off and slowly sat up-right once more.

That night not long ago was floating though James's mind and he tried quickly to remove the memories, temporarily of course, or he would be very embarrassed indeed.

James coughed self-consciously. "Well, good thing you know. At least it won't have too much of a whiplash effect on you," James said bouncing back surprising himself and Lily also.

"Oh right," Lily said smiling enjoying the fact that James didn't expect her to be flirting about such reminiscences in public. "Thank you for taking that into consideration."

"Well miss, it's my job," James said lifting off his imaginary hat in gratification.

Lily laughed, collected her things and abruptly jumped up generating James surprise.

Lily smirked and held out her hand, "Well we going or what?"

**&&&&**

The Marauders, Frank, Gideon, Marlene, Alice, Mary and Lily surrounded the lake and their newly added swing while endlessly having fun; splashing, playing chicken, jumping off the rope and as everyone was doing so Lily stayed on the edge of the lake watching on amusedly at the scene before her.

After persistent rides on their new swing James swam over to a rock sticking out from in the water and sat upon it before he called to land, "Lils, it's your turn!"

Lily frowned and bit her lip uneasily, "Crap, I thought I was going to get by unnoticed."

"Lily, you promised and swore it."

"No I didn't but anyway; now I've change my mind," Lily yelled to James.

James laughed and cried, "Baby! You haven't even gone in the water yet."

Lily shrugged her shoulders and kicked the water with her toes.

"Oh, now you're dripping wet!" James said with obvious sarcasm.

"Oh - Bloody fine," Lily sighed infuriatingly.

Lily waltzed over to the tree supporting the hanging rope and hastily undid her sarong as she pointedly glowered at James, watching him smile back.

Lily made her way over to the swing nervously although disguising her fear and held it tightly; by this time everyone surrounding the lake turned to her attention.

"Whoa is Lily actually going on the rope?" Frank said as he swam over to James.

"She is," James nodded not taking his eyes off her.

"Come on Lily, get your skinny arse in here!" Alice yelled.

Lily glanced at Alice and back at the rope, she let go and jumped away. "I can't!"

"Jump. In. The. Water. NOW," Marlene splashed water onto land, soaking Lily from waist to toe. Lily squealed, jumping away.

"Marley!" Lily squealed and glowered in her direction while everyone laughed.

"Aw, you'll be right Lils," Sirius chuckled, his arms wrapping around Marlene.

"Sweetie it is very high, I mean it's scary at first but then it becomes such a rush! No joke," Mary smiled at Lily, nodding her head.

"See Mary was scared, it's not just me!" Lily said jerking her hand toward Mary.

"Yeah but I still went in," Mary pointed out and Lily huffed looking for a way out.

James chuckled and lifted his hands up silencing everyone. "Look, look Lily just place your foot on the knots, jump on and swing in!"

Lily nodded, laughing a nervous sigh and gripped the rope once again, her slightly audible voice was heard, "One-Two....No, I'm scared."

James laughed scratching his chin as an idea burst into his head; he jumped back in the water and swam to the spot near where everyone seemed to land.

"Lils I'm right here, so I can catch you if something happens," James treaded water as Lily nodded staring nervously at the ground.

"Oi where's your Gryffindor bravery?" Gideon yelled jokingly.

Lily immediately looked down to Gideon and glared, very fiercely indeed but looked slightly pleased once more when James splashed water in his face.

"Mate, I'll never get her in here, shut up!" James whispered making Gideon laugh and realize just how much the couple were attached.

"Okay baby, now let's go- one-

"TWO," Lily and James cried in unison.

"THREE," Lily yelled smiling into the air.

"AHHHHHHHH," Lily screamed in a high pitched manner turning everyone to her attention.

Lily hopped on the knot and swung, swung as high as she could go and jumped off, kicking the air as she went. James hooted when her body hit the water and heard her scream again in excitement as soon as she could respire again.

"Yeah suck it Gideon," Lily yelled jokingly as she flipped her hair backwards so it wasn't plastered to her face, and swam shakily over to James who couldn't stop smiling. Noticing Lily was shivering from the icy water James held out his arms, ready for her to take them.

Lily heaved into James's arms letting her own float around his neck and her legs wrap around his waist so her head was hovering slightly over his own.

"Wasn't so bad was it?" James asked sniggering slightly when Lily shook her head and unwillingly smiled.

"Is it me or has the water temperature dropped," Lily asked curiously.

"Well I'm toasty warm," James said smugly as he wrapped his arms tightly around Lily's waist and kissed her jaw.

"Oh well, lucky you then," Lily said sarcasm seeping through her voice, her head pulling back to look at James's face pointedly.

James raised his eyebrows mockingly as if in a way to say 'ha-ha' and Lily's eyes narrowed immediately. After about 30 seconds into their staring matches Lily broke it and giggled shamelessly causing James to shake his head until he laughed along with her.

Once the two had stopped their uncontrollable laughter, which seemed as if had gone on for light-years; James smiled and cocked his head to the side when Lily leaned in suggestively. The two kissed slowly together, Lily gliding her tongue over his lip whilst running her fingers down James's abs that were still prominent underwater as he played with her swimmer bottoms that lay so gently on hip.

When the couple broke apart James kissed her forehead before Lily laid her head on his shoulder and James asked amusedly, "You warm yet?"

"Completely warm; toasty in fact," Lily mumbled into James's shoulder as he chuckled and swam to the edge of the lake.

The couple sat together on the edge of the lake; legs tangled together in the water as they laughed and splashed with their friends.

Lily turned to James still laughing at a joke Sirius had told and exclaimed breathlessly, "This is _so_ much fun. You boys_…." _Lily shook her head unbelievably and continued, "are so much fun, I'm glad you thought of this swing. Something so insignificant can cause something to be so incredible, bringing us all together like this." Lily sighed and shook her head happily looking out at her friends, suddenly being acquainted with the fact of how much she'll miss this when they leave Hogwarts, knowing that everybody realizes that the end of their stay was not so far away.

***Fin**

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Something different? Not so flashy? Please review and make me smile? Pretty please?**

3 TheNewWeasleyGirl


	7. An Uncanny Train Ride

An Uncanny Train Ride

Lily's POV

"I'm sure you'll be _fine_ Lily," Amelia Doge said softly to Lily whilst patting her knee reassuringly, the speed of the train knocking the girls to and fro in their tiny compartment.

"No, no I'm not cut out for this," Lily's determinedly said and erupting the girls in laughter as Lily bung her forehead against her hand.

Mary grabbed Lily's hands and settled them into her lap looking Lily in the eyes as her eyebrows rose. "Listen Lily, you can't deny that you have been the best in our grade for years," Mary said disregarding Lily's protests. "Look you've been a Prefect for the better of two years; you've been given awards for 'Special Services to the School', 'Best in Charms', 'Best in Potions' and God knows what else. Look Lily you are so talented and don't think for a second that you don't deserve this Head Girl position one bit or I'll… I'll… I'll bloody bite your head off. Okay?"

The girls laughed as Lily chuckled nervously looking down at her hands. Lily looked up abruptly at the four girls, Mary, Alice, Marlene and Amelia and blew out a deep breath shaking her head.

"I'm being silly aren't I?" Lily said scrunching up her nose.

"Yes you are!" Alice yelled.

"Well I suppose I better get going now if I want to meet the Head boy in time - I can't believe Dumbledore didn't put his name on the letter. I mean I have to live with the guy for a year- in our dormitories – separate of course, but we have the same common room, you know?" Lily said nervously pacing in her compartment unconsciously stalling herself from leaving.

"I know! That's bonkers, I tell you. I mean, what if it's Snape? You'd really have to prepare yourself for that," Marlene said throwing her hands in the air for emphasis.

Lily sighed and sat back down as though she was to be faint, holding onto the door as she slid back down, "God help me if it is… Oh that would be so horrid and... Awkward. I spent so long trying to get over what he…" Lily trailed off and looked to the ground, thinking excruciatingly hard how she was to change the topic and suddenly she gasped and smiled.

"What if it's Remus – well, we've always been friends. And I could put in the good word for you Mary. Oh or… or Gideon, you know that-that guy from Ravenclaw. Or the one from _Hufflepuff, um, whatshisname._ Uhh-uh-Uhh. The prefect," Lily said waving her hand in circles thinking in anticipation.

The girls' eyes followed the pattern of Lily's hand movements until Alice yelled-

"Oh-Oh Benjy Fenwick."

Lily's eyes opened wide and smiled, clicking her fingers, "Yes! Yes him. I mean could be any of them, right?"

Lily smiled hopefully although knowing that Dumbledore could choose whomever he wanted but those boys would be the obvious choices seeing as they've being prefects for two years.

"Well I suppose," Mary said nodding her head uncomfortably, seeming as though she knew something the rest did not.

Lily scrutinised Mary until the lightbolb appeared in her head and checking her watch she yelled, "Oh bollocks!"

"Got to go, got to go," Lily said hurriedly leaving only the hem of her caramel cardigan was in sight as she made her way through the door and into the aisle.

_You'll be fine. Yes of course I'll be fine. Just relax, _Lily commanded of herself mentally as she slowed from her fast walk down the crowded aisle and found herself feeling ever more confident than she was before.

****

Mary's POV 

Mary felt bad, _naturally_ she felt bad. She knew crucial information and she selfishly didn't tell Lily, one of her best friends. But she was afraid of her wraith. It wasn't something Lily hid carefully. Quite the opposite really. Well perhaps her 'wraith' was a bit of an overstatement and evidently was most conveniently placed in Mary's mind. But she couldn't hold it in any longer as soon as she heard the compartment door shut from Lily's departing Mary snapped.

Over the chattering and singing Mary yelled at full volume, "I know who Head Boy is!"

And it stopped, all stopped; and Mary looked up to see three saucepan eyed girls looking astonishingly at her.

"Come again? I don't think we _heard_ you?" Marlene said mockingly, eyebrows rose, seeming like the only person that was coherent enough to speak.

Mary glared back, knowing what Marlene was up to and repeated her sentence, "_I said;_ I know who the Head Boy is."

"Oh. My. God. Lily is going to kill you," Alice laughed.

"Yeah, and if you didn't notice. She was freaking out!" Marlene exclaimed.

"Yes, yes I know," Mary sighed.

"Why the hell didn't you tell her? And who told _you_?" Amelia laughed knowing there was going to a reasonable – nay – excellent and hopefully an amusing motivation for doing so.

"Because I knew she would've freaked out even more if I did and naturally I didn't want to be the one to tell her; and it was Black…Sirius Black who told me," Mary said nervously nodding her head.

"Yes of course it was, he knows bloody everything. But aren't we missing the most important information? Who is it?" Marlene said shaking her head smirking.

"Well…" Mary started and smiled comically, looking at the girls individually, each staring back with eagerness. "It's James Potter."

****

James POV 

"I cannot believe you got Head Boy, YOU of all people!" Remus howled with laughter while James lounged in his seat smiling as he waved his wand in the air in somewhat unsteady circles.

"You should've seen his face when he got the letter, priceless," Sirius said shaking his head as he joined in on the laughter.

"I mean, YOU! You have like… I dunno the worst detention record Hogwarts has ever seen," Remus said once again shaking with laughter as he clapped his own knees.

James rolled his eyes, "Yep guys thanks for the real confidence boost."

"Sorry I mean it's just a bit of a laugh," Remus said and Sirius exclaimed. "Isn't it but!"

"I reckon you'll be wicked, Prongs," Peter said timidly from the corner of their compartment.

James let his friends' comments diminish and knowing that he would, Remus and Sirius clapped his back encouragingly.

"Thanks Pete, appreciated mate," James nodding.

"And of course we already know who the Head Girl will be," Sirius said jerking his head as if it was obvious, Remus and Peter nodded.

"Evidently," Remus said smiling suggestively at James.

James smirked, "Well we don't know for sure."

"Oh come on Prongs, it's obvious, she's the best in the year," Sirius smirked back.

"Well _I'm_ not the best and I still got chosen," James called out nodding his head to himself as the boys looked astoundingly at James.

"Wow I think that's the most modest thing I've ever heard you say," Remus said sarcastically serious.

The boys laughed, including James as he cuffed Remus over the head jokingly, "Shut up."

"Well lads, I think this is the year," James said hopefully when the laughter died down.

"You said that last year," Peter said.

"Nah this year is different, look at me I'm head boy and I can finally show Lily I'm not actually that bad," James said humbly.

The boys all stayed silent for a minute, ignorant of how to respond to James until Remus piped up, "Well I've seen an improvement in you James. You're not the arrogant little prat you used to be… much."

The three boys nodded and James exclaimed, "Aside from that… nice observation, is everyone going to ignore the fact that you called me an 'arrogant little prat'."

The boys blinked, looked at each other individually and cracked up into boisterous laughter.

"OK, OK well, you know it wasn't just me, it was all of us," James said pointing accusingly at the three of them.

"Hey, hey, we still are 'arrogant little prats'… well apart from you James, _of course_. I mean I still like our pranks," Sirius said sniggering.

"Indeed, they _are_ awesome," James said smugly.

Remus laughed and checked his watch. His eyebrows furrowed and Sirius asked what the problem was until Remus said, "Uh, James; you have to go meet the Head Girl… now. In fact you're a tad late."

James eyes turned wide and he was out of the compartment before they could say their goodbyes.

"Well I'll see you there soon James," Remus yelled, James nodded through the window.

James heard the faint call of Sirius smug voice as he closed the door swiftly, "Deep down I reckon he knows it's going to be Lily."

*************** 5 minutes later

No one's POV

Lily sped down the aisle and unintentionally ran past the Prefects and Heads compartment before noticing what she had done and rotated back to the sliding door which read 'Heads and Prefects'. Without thinking or looking inside first, Lily opened the door and before looking up at the person occupying the compartment she exclaimed-

"Ohmygod, I am so sorry I am late. Jeez you must think Dumbledore is mad for picking some-" Lily stopped as soon as she looked up, shocked.

Just as he had hoped and secretly expected. James heart sped up unusually as his eyes shifted over Lily's flushed cheeks. He stood onto his feet uncomfortably, shoving his hands in his pockets but refusing to sound anxious and said, "Yeah you're telling me, I didn't expect good old Dumbledore to pick me either."

Lily gawked, silently. Not coherent enough to speak, she slowly took off her scarf and absently stared at James. James raised his eyebrows, jerked his head in a way to say 'Aren't you going to say something?' and sat down. Lily followed his actions, although sitting across from him.

Eyebrows furrowed James opened his mouth to talk but Lily beat him to it, "I-I-we…you c-can't-not," Lily sighed uncomfortably, looking down realising how much of an idiot she sounded. "Sorry, but are you in the right place Pott-James?" Lily said unnerving and a little rude.

Lily had become acquainted with the fact that it was time to be civil to James and call him by his first name in sixth year when he, in fact helped her when she had a fractured foot.

"Well umm, yes! Check it out," James smiled and pulled a badge out of his pocket and shoved it in Lily's face.

Lily read the badge and mimed 'Head Boy', she shook her head. "Now this isn't a prank you're pulling Potter, is it? Did you steal this from someone?"

James snorted. "No, it's mine. If you had read the bottom of the badge, right… _there_," James leaned over smugly and pointed at a name right under the words Head Boy. "It has my name; Jaaammesss Poootttteeerrrr," James said exaggeratingly slow, forgetting that it would probably upset Lily.

But instead Lily's eyebrows creased and she looked up at him, "Oh, umm, well here you go." Lily handed over the badge slowly.

James imitated Lily's expression and said carefully, "You're taking this better than I imagined."

Lily laughed nervously yet again and said, "Yeah, well… still taking it in you know?" Lily said this as if it was apparent.

James laughed, nodding, "Right."

Silence seeped throughout the compartment for a minute before Lily exclaimed, "How the _hell_ did you get Head Boy?"

James laughed and opened his arms out wide, "Evans, you're back!"

Lily's eyebrows shot up and she was about to speak once again until two Hufflepuff prefects walked in, knowing they were in fifth year and at their first glance at James the two backtracked looking at the front of the door checking to see if they had walked into the right place.

Puzzled the dark haired Hufflepuff girl who was already dressed in her robes said, "Hold on, are you two the Heads?"

Lily snorted, obviously the situation was humorous to her while James nodded and smiled sarcastically big, "Yep, that's us!"

"Oh, right," the blonde Hufflepuff boy said, understandable that he was confused as to why _James Potter_ gotten Head Boy.

James stood up and leaned over to the boy and mockingly said, "Why hello, James Potter's the name. Nice to meet you…ah?"

Lily giggled unexpectedly and immediately stopped when James turned around and stared fascinatingly at her. Lily rolled her eyes and folded her arms when James gawked.

"Um Oliver… Oliver Gardner," Oliver said in a beautifully spoken Irish accent, awkwardly ignorant of James's sarcasm.

James nodded sitting back down and looked eagerly at the dark haired girl, "And you must -?"

James was cut off by Lily when she got up and bellowed over James, "Rosemary Diggory, I knew you'd make a prefect."

James nodded thoughtfully, "Oh right, you're Amos's sister, yeah, we beat him in Quidditch last year."

"Yeah, well _James_. Not really the time to be talking about Quidditch is it? All the prefects will be here soon," Lily pointedly stared at James, eyebrows raised and he instantly recoiled but sniggered nonetheless.

As the prefects piled in most of them had the same reaction as the first couple, others were pleasantly surprised, most of them girls, James would be working with them. And as soon as Remus walked into the room he winked at James and Lily making his way over to the pair.

"You know she's changed… a little. She's sort of being nice," James said and instantly regretted it when they heard Lily say to a Ravenclaw prefect 'God I know, I can't believe Dumbledore chose _him,' _Remus looked doubtful and James continued regardless. "But jeez, look Moony. Does her hotness just... grow every year or something," James whispered to Remus, Remus smirked and shook his head at James in return.

"Nicely phrased James," Remus said laughing.

When everyone was huddled around the compartment table, Lily stood up smiling, planting her hands onto the table and was disgruntled when James didn't stand up with her. Seeing her unhappy stare that James did not Remus pushed James up from his seat causing a loud, 'OI' from James and stopped when he found people staring at him expectantly. James shifted and smiled at the crew.

Although James and Lily stood to attention, no one listened when Lily repeatedly said, "Can you be quiet please? Can you – umm."

James shook his head humorously and yelled, "Oi, shut it!"

Silence. Dead silence and everyone gawked at James. Lily turned her head and expecting her to yell; James put his hands up as if to surrender but instead Lily smiled shyly and mimed, "Thank you."

James nodded, pleasantly surprised Lily smiled at him as he returned the gesture and exclaimed to the gathering. "What does it take to be heard around here?" James said as if he was speaking to his Quidditch team and clearly they played rough. "_Listen_ to the Head Girl when she speaks. _Remember_; she's superior to you."

Remus laughed and Lily turned to James whispering harshly, "That is not how to handle a situation."

James shrugged, "Just trying to help."

Lily sighed but didn't respond, "Hello everyone and welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!" Lily smiled at the crew and was interrupted by James who smirked roughly.

"And if you didn't already know I'm James Potter, Head boy," James smiled with the nod most boys give, waving. "But lets' not forget the striking Head girl," James gestured his hand over to Lily as she groaned quietly while the rest of the compartment chuckled softly. "Lily Evans."

**** After the meeting

Lily's POV

"Oh god," Lily whispered to herself as she wrapped her scarf back around her neck making her way back to her compartment as she contemplated James Potter, who embarrassed not just himself but her as well. Although Lily couldn't help but feel pity for him when he looked so innocent and nervous, not knowing at all what on earth he was doing. Lily hadn't seen that from James before and just as she was stepping through to a different carriage, she heard the distant calls from none other than the home-wrecker himself.

James stopped in front of Lily and put a hand on her shoulder as he caught his breath which she carefully shook off. "Bloody-"James blew out a breath and continued. "…Hell. I was calling you for ages!"

Lily shifted on her feet and mechanically said, "Sorry I did not hear you." James nodded not responding. Lily jerked her head impatiently. "Sooo… what do you want then James?"

James jerked slightly and chuckled. "Oh right, sorry. Ah I wanted to talk to you about something…" James trailed off looking down at his feet.

Lily's eyebrows furrowed and opened her mouth to speak when James's head snapped up again, smiling.

Lily uncannily smiled back and James continued seeming completely at ease.

"Well I was just wondering if you know, we could be… I dunno civil...ah nice? What do ya reckon? I mean we're going to be sharing the Heads Dormitories together. Might as well get on," James said hopefully with a slight crooked grin.

Lily looked down, considering, well she wasn't going to be rude and say no. _May as well make it work,_ Lily thought.

"You there?" James asked laughing, waving a hand up and down directly in front of Lily's face.

"Um, yes. I don't see why not. We'll be nice… and stuff," Lily said nodding slowly.

James chuckled rubbing his chin (Lily noticed slight stubble was seen) while the other hand lay in his pocket. "…and _stuff_."

James nodded and out-stretched his hand. Lily looked at it confusedly.

"You're supposed to shake it," James said smirking while Lily looked at him as if to say 'why do you want me to shake your bloody hand?'

And as though James read her mind he explained, "As a peace offering?"

Lily smiled and looked as though she was about to laugh before she stopped herself. She grabbed his calloused (and enormous) hand and shook it.

Lily nodded mockingly serious at James gesture, "_Peace offering_."

James raised his eyebrows sniggering, "You taking the piss out of me?"

Lily laughed as she shook her head and she walked away but heard James call, "What? No bye?"

Lily turned around to see James's eyebrows raised while one hand leant against the carriage wall casually with a slight smirk.

"Bye, bye Pojames," Lily snorted and turned into her compartment not bothering to wait for his reply yet listening to James's faint voice before the door was completely shut, "Oh love the new name you made for me. Great mixture of words!"

Lily turned to her friends as soon as he door shut. "You won't believe who the Head Boy is!" Lily exclaimed sitting down with a great heave while her friends (pathetically) pretended to be surprised.

**

Fin.

How you like? Tell me in a review?? Xoxo


	8. Getting to Know You

**Getting to Know You**

They were a month into school and Lily and James were studying profusely in their common room, they supposed you could call this unusual as James and Lily rarely were in the same room together and only recently became accustomed to living together.

Evidently the two remained minding their own business as such but what James didn't notice was that Lily would look up from her study for the occasional, _only_ occasional gaze at James, though no more than a mere second. Despite the fact that Lily wasn't so obvious, she caught James staring at her a generous amount of times, and strangely James didn't get as embarrassed as he'd thought, he merely smiled looking back down.

The atmosphere was quiet and the mood gave off that there was slight nervousness in the room which was hardly coming from Lily as James was straining to talk; quietness was not something he was accustomed to and was adapting to it very slowly. And just when James was going to interrupt tranquility, a hum was heard from the red and gold blazed couch.

"Do you have any ink?" Lily asked biting her lip, holding up her empty ink case.

James swiftly got up from his place near the window sill and made his way to the seat next to the couch Lily was accompanying.

"Here," James put down his ink well down onto the table.

Lily looked down at the ink well and back at James, smiling as she bit her lip.

"Thanks," Lily said nodding as she dipped her quill into the well.

"You know it's a lot warmer over here," James said jerking his hand over to the fire-place. He got up and collected his things from the desk near the window and dumped it all onto the coffee table.

James speedily began doing his essay on Vanishing Spells once more and struggled not to look up at Lily as few times as he did before but not helping himself; he did, and found that Lily was already staring at him. However she didn't look away, instead Lily laughed.

"What?" James chuckled too, wondering of her humour.

"You've changed you know," Lily said nodding, tilting her head.

James laughed, "I have?"

Lily nodded and furrowed her eyebrows, "Hmm, but then you haven't, your still the same."

James was astonished that Lily had become so… nice and at ease with him; taking him in.

"You're still the witty come-backer, Quiddich playing, joke pulling James Potter," Lily said thoughtfully. Then as though she had said something immoral Lily shook her head and continued reading her Defence against the Dark Arts Text Book.

James laughed, "You forgot the **excellent** 'Quiddich playing' part." Lily sarcastically raised her eyebrows and James continued with a sense of humour. "So you've noticed me, aye?"

Lily looked up again and shrugged, "Well, I didn't really notice much _before_. I was too… pride to get to know you but I pretty much realised you are the same you've always been here at Hogwarts." Lily nodded and then smirked, "Minus the hounding… and the overconfidence."

James chucked a pillow at Lily.

"Hey!" Lily yelled and chucked it right back however James caught it, placing it back on his chair.

"Stupid chaser skills," Lily muttered jokingly.

The two laughed for a minute, the atmosphere turning giddy nevertheless slightly edgy and James and Lily went back to their heavy studies for a simple 10 minutes. But in spite of that Lily interrupted the silence.

"Oh!" Lily looked up and smiled. "I forget to thank you for picking up all my books for me when I ran into you. I was a bit rude the other day wasn't I?" Lily asked.

James was once again so surprised at her sociability with him but responded regardless.

"Oh yeah, you were a **bit**. But that's not anything new… I'm joking," James said off her look and continued. "I can only remember two maybe three times, tops, when you have been."

"Yeah well you probably deserved them," Lily said grinning.

"Yeah probably," James laughed.

"Can't deny that you've put me in my place a few times," James jerked his head mockingly yet in all seriousness.

Lily rolled her eyes and James chuckled uncomfortably. "But at the end of the day, you're too nice Evans. Actually, the nicest i know."

Lily looked up and stared slightly before smiling timidly. "Uh, thanks," Lily said.

Despite James's nerves he said with a wink, "Well Lily, I'm here to please."

Lily laughed, "Right."

Lily looked up to see James concentrating on his work, writing speedily on his parchment noticing a slight smile on his lips.

"I really got to get this finished man," James said looking at his paper so light in his hands.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, that essay on Vanishing Spells for charms," James said with a mischievous smile.

Lily snorted, "You mean the one that is due…tomorrow morning?"

"That's the one."

"You're so… unpredictable," Lily said shaking head looking down at her book once more.

James didn't respond and continued to write, attempting extremely hard to concentrate.

"Can I tell you something?" Lily interrupted. James sighed looking up from his paper and Lily looked down before she saw his smile, "Don't worry."

"_Ev-Lily_!" James cried carrying his uneven grin.

Lily looked up and creased her nose, "Oh, I don't even know. I think I'm just worried. That's all. This stupid war, there are so many people around us dying and suffering and no around here seems to talk about it."

James placed his essay on the table and brought his elbows on his knees. That was a topic he had thought about in depth, "I don't think people really want to talk about it. I mean Voldemort is getting stronger every minute and its upsetting a lot of families at Hogwarts, causing kids some… I don't know- pain, and I reckon that we just - as in you and me, as heads of course, just need to show people that we can still put our best foot forward and have fun regardless of the war."

Lily smiled, "Wow, those are some wise words Potter."

James jerked his head. "But that doesn't mean we can't show some Death Eaters the old one-two," James said animatedly as he kicked and punched the air causing Lily's loud giggling.

"Oh, oh really?" Lily mocked getting up from the lounge and pushing James back into his seat on the way.

"Oi, you're lucky you're a girl," _and that I like you_. James added silently in his head.

"Oh what are you going to do? Show me the old one-two?" Lily mocked again, kicking her shoes in the corner of the room.

Both Lily and James had become accustomed to keeping their common room and rooms as if it was their own home. The pair we're very lucky indeed that they had house-elves picking up after them everyday; however Lily did try to keep tidy for them and bothered James to do the same.

"Probably, but I don't want to hurt you," James said with a teasing grin.

"Yeah? Well I could beat you eyes open or eyes closed!" Lily teased back and stopped herself immediately.

As Lily lay back on the sofa looking up at the ceiling she didn't notice James sarcastic gestures, and he instantly stopped when Lily caught him. The two began chuckling once more.

_Oh my god, please tell me I haven't been flirting with James Potter. Way too close in way little time, _Lily thought to herself negatively, unconscious of the fact that James was having similar thoughts however in a very positive sense.

"You know I think this nice-civil thing is goin' okay," James said as more of a question than a statement.

Lily 'hmmm'ed and played with her hair absently. "Never thought the day would come when James Potter wasn't a pig-headed mean-y," Lily said smirking.

_If she can play it, so can I_, James thought. "Well didn't think I would see the day when Lily Evans would come out from her hole and see that James Potter wasn't _actually _that bad," James came back with a grin that obviously said 'I'm saying this in the nicest way possible.'

Lily slowly nodded, smiling, "Nicely played, but I figured out you weren't 'that bad' a while ago."

James was confused.

"Well I started to think, 'whoa', when you helped me with my foot a little before the summer holidays broke out," Lily said off of James's look.

"Oh right, yeah Remus told me a bit about that," James said thoughtfully.

Lily yawned and stretched and suddenly made her way to her room. "Well enough of the niceties. I need sleep. Thanks… for your stimulating conversation," Lily said tiredly with a courteous nod.

"Anytime, milady," James said, standing up and offering Lily a bogus bow.

Lily smirked, shaking her head, too tired to wave goodnight and she headed straight for her room. For that next half hour Lily was trying to comprehend as to why she couldn't wipe the smile off of her face and didn't end up with an explanation.

James however knew why he couldn't keep the smile off of his face and as much as he told him self that he shouldn't get his hopes up, the phrase '_I'm so in, I'm so in,' _repeated in his mind all night… and all morning.

Fin*

* * *

**I like this chapter :)  
**

**Once again ****it's something different from my usual fluff. I just thought instead of the rapid, "I love you and I was so stupid for thinking otherwise," corny stories that always turn up when James and Lily are involved, I decided that they need to 'Get to know each other' first before Lily just falls for him. I believe falling for someone doesn't just happen. Things build up to the trip. **

**So there you go. I may have a few more of these sorts of one-shots throughout my chapters and I really hoped you like :) **** Review please? **


	9. Never, Under Any Circumstances

**Never Under Any Circumstances**

James and Sirius began tossing a deep maroon Quaffle to and fro at each other as they walked through the secluded corridors while Peter and Remus followed along and engaging in their own conversation.

"Mate, you know no one can put a spin on a ball like I can, don't even try it," Sirius said arrogantly to James as he once again pegged the quaffle back to Sirius.

"Hey whose the one that made the Quiddich team second year?" James retorted.

"Sheer luck mate, sheer luck," Sirius joked.

James shook his head, chuckling slightly until he noticed dark red hair swaying from side to side initiating his hand to immediately jump to his hair as if checking to see if it was still the right amount of messy.

Sirius laughed abruptly and James turned to see a huge smirk plastered on his face.

"Hey look who is it Prongs," Sirius exclaimed loudly, trying to embarrass James by getting his new love interests attention and jerked his head towards Lily. Lily however didn't notice.

James smirked and tossed the ball towards Sirius, "Here."

James jogged over to Lily, and as he neared to her, walked into step with her.

Lily turned when she felt presence near her and rolled her eyes, smirking when she recognised who graced her with their company.

"Potter,"

"Hi Evans, you missed me during Christmas break?" James said carrying a sly smirk, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Oh, for sure Potter. I didn't know how I would go on without a messy haired boy going out of his way to annoy me," Lily responded sardonically.

"Aw Evans, you know it isn't like that, it's more like… flirting. For us at least," James said immodestly.

"Oh right, right," Lily nodded sarcastically. "Whatever keeps –

"The nightmares away," James laughed at Lily's surprise, nodding. "I know you too well Evans."

"I shudder at the thought, trust me," Lily said pointedly.

"That went to the heart," James smirked holding his hand above his chest.

Lily shook her head and skipped forward, obviously trying to flee from James. James however jogged up to her, stepping right in front of Lily while attempting to walk backwards. Lily scrutinized James, grimacing slightly.

"What are-"

"What are you doing next Hogsmead trip?" James asked suddenly.

"Wha-... Why?" Lily asked confusedly.

"You should go out with me," James nodded, falling back into step with Lily.

Lily stopped, staring at Potter as if he's just spoken gibberish. James looked around nervously, digging his hands out of his pockets to mess his hair, however aiming to hide his anxiousness.

Lily looked at James piercingly as if he had wished to say more. When she didn't get anything else out of him she said, "You're serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Come on Evans there's obvious chemistry between us," James said motioning towards him and Lily.

"Uh… I don't think so," Lily looked confusedly around her and tried side-stepping around James.

"Why not?" James exclaimed rudely, obviously offended.

"Uh, you're um…" Lily stuttered, lost for words, disliking the fact of letting someone down. "I don't want to. You're Sort of rude and a little arrogant… And I'm sorry," Lily stated, watching James with half a smile before turning away. It was clear that Lily was struggling to reject James gently.

Flabbergasted, James let Lily past until he came back to his senses when she neared the great hall. He was not going to get rejected without a fight.

"Oh come on honey, you know you want to," James yelled, arms spread and when she turned he winked.

"One, I really don't… and two, don't call me 'honey,'" Lily said smirking turning back into the Hall and making her way to her friends on the Gryffindor table.

"You realize I'll just keep trying Evans?" James asked rhetorically. He expected an answer, but when James didn't get one in return he stared after her confusedly and pathetically not noticing when the other Marauders came up behind him and was startled when Sirius clapped him on the back.

"Tough luck mate," Sirius interrupted James's thoughts. "…well it's only a girl. I mean there's better than Lily Evans out there."

James tried to hide the rejection and put an unconvincing smile on his face. "Yeah! She's just an uptight bookworm that's-that's… bloody hot and really down to earth," James said absently, changing tact after realising what he had said and continued. "Nah mate, there are heaps of chicks that'd date me. She's only one girl aye? She's fit, that's all."

James laughed and made an effort to make the sentiment an offhand thing which he unnaturally achieved before laughing and carrying on with his mates once more. He received a detention and confiscation of the quaffle after bouncing it off of Snivelly and Avery's head before sitting down and enjoying his lunch.

James noted Lily's glare as she sat down halfway down the table, James taunted her glare by winking right back. She huffed and sat down, disregarded James's face that shifted to rejection.

That day Lily Evans swore to herself she would never, under and circumstances date James Potter.

Fin*

**Yes, I know! I'm the worst author in the world. Have not published anything in months, shoot me now. I'm sorry, there's just a whole lot of crap been going on. I've been writing a few stories here and there. They're alright but just don't seem good enough. I don't know. This story I wrote ages ago. I just added it to 'Is it believable' to keep it flowing, which I know; I haven't been doing so successfully. Worst story i think I've written. Anyway, I hope you liked it, even though it was short though probably not sweet. I shall be uploading some more shortly, well if I can screw my head on straight and finish a new story. Love all you guys who are reading! R&R?**


	10. The Evans Family Part 1

**_Just to let everyone know, this is a three part event. Hope you like it. – ThatNewWeasleyGirl_**

**The Evans Family – Part 1  
**

Tranquility swept through my motionless body, the sound of the crackling fire came into my path of hearing as the marshmallow sofa beckoned me towards its squishy pleasure. I happily obliged. However the thought of a warm, creamy, marshmallow entering my greedy insides crept mischievously into my mind, and I felt my eyes flicker from the roaring incandescent fire, to the pink and comfy marshmallow couch of delight –

"Lily… wake uuuppp!" Called the hum of a home-wrecker.

I rolled over, pulling the patterned covers protectively around me so assisting me to concentrate on that melting marsh of mellow that was oh so close to proceeding into my –

"Liiily, rise and shine honey."

"Noooo, time for my marshmallow to … hmm. Num, num, num," my poker stick coated in pink melted goo that now trailed over my fingers begged me to fulfil my wishes and -

BAM!

The comforting protection of my warm duvet was pulling itself away from me, interrupting me from my – dam what was I…– well from my wonderful dream that was swiftly departing from my mind. I found myself fingering the sheets along my bed, as my face remained pressed comfortably against my pillow, to secure my contentment. With a jerk I started to feel pressure shaking me all over my body, and my knee-jerk reaction: eliminate everything in a 2 meter radius.

"Ow, Lily! Stop, or you can call these 'oh so' special sleepovers of yours off, or maybe –

"Crap, crap, crap!" I recoiled from my bed as if it was the plague to be met with horrible sunlight. I held the urge to scream 'arrrg my eyes,' but controlled myself. Rubbing my eyes I turned to my mother, who as usual gazed at me with that frown every morning, as she was the poor being that attempted to wake me. Bad move I say.

"What time is it?" I ask groggily, staring up at my mum. With a grimace I scrutinised her attire; a nauseatingly tight pair of green jeans clashed with a stain ridden over-sized white polo and a multi-coloured scarf wrapped like a turban around her hair to add to the mix.

As I waited for her reply Mum bent down to stare at my face critically, whipped out a hanky and began rubbing profusely around my mouth.

"Errrrg, Mum what are you doing?" I screeched, trying to push her away.

"You have a drool stain on the side of your face Lily. Do you want James, who _really_ is a sweet boy to see you like this?"

"Mum you've only met him - Oh no," a ticking object situated on my white chest of draws averted my quick attention. I hurdled off my bed once more and pulled the little clock that lay in the corner right to my blurry eyes.

10:45 am it read. Oh shit! Crap, crap, crap! I've gone bonkers. I told James, my… boyfriend. An involuntary smile crept onto my face as I registered the words. James… boyfriend, _yeah_, still getting used to the words in the same sentence. This so called boyfriend is meeting my family for a second time, not only for a lunch of doom; I like to call it anyway, he's also staying over nights. Ok, breath, I tell myself, you still have 45 whole… wait 44 minutes to get ready.

Grabbing all the materials I needed, I ran to the bathroom and turned on my steaming shower before I remembered what my dear old mother was wearing. I yanked open the door roughly.

"Mum can you pretty please put on something nice before James gets here?" I called out, practicing my falsely sweet voice.

"Lily did you honestly think I'd wear my 'cleaning' outfit on the first formal meeting with your boyfriend? Oh darling," Mum laughed and I restrained the need to argue regarding her taste in fashion.

...

11:14 am. That. Is. Fantastic. I still had an entire 16 minutes before he was here… at my home. James… Officially. I took a deep breath and glanced at myself in the extended mirror before me. I didn't wont to look like I went out of my way, but then I didn't want to leave the impression that I'd just got out of bed, therefore my choices being: Jeans, a pretty top including a delicate cardigan, or a dainty high-waisted skirt with an embellished long sleeve top, otherwise it was a dress which was way too thin and flimsy for early Spring. Even if we did have central heating, it didn't seem appropriate for the occasion so as a result, I decided on the jeans, despite the fact that in my mind I knew I'd narrow it down as it were.

James's first meeting with my parents was over Christmas break. I – with embarrassment enlightened my Mum and Dad that a guy from school was taking me out to dinner, much to my Dads dismay, he's never wanted me to grow up. At that moment I was glad I was attending a boarding school; the boys I dated at Hogsmead didn't have to face my rigorous dad. James picked me up, introduced himself politely (observing how nervous he felt was actually quite adorable) while promising my parents to have me back by 11:30 sharp. Now, four months later, during the Easter holidays, James is having lunch… _lunch _with my family as well as_ sleeping_ over… _Must_ be serious? Is it my queue to faint?

I began setting the table for lunch. Obviously when mum asked, I declined, but after about a minute of refusal I unhappily obliged. My _sister_ got away with refusing the chore as she was curling mum's hair. Oh what an excuse, ha, with that sly smirk that's forever plastered on Petunia's lips, mocking me. Why did this girl have to always bring out the worst of me? I tried, really I did. But how could I not stick up for myself when I was constantly being called a) moronic b) a horrible sister, and my personal favourite, c) freak. While Petunia was forever competing with me, calling me names, selling stories to mum and dad, picking fights with me, how could I not yell and scream in my defence just as loud and irrationally?

Wow I really started to regret inviting James over to stay. I contained a longing sigh. I hadn't seen him in 4 days and it was beginning to take its toll. I hadn't hugged, or laughed or played or kissed in days. My best friends were also visiting family, probably getting on _merrily_, so how could I share my real thoughts? God I'm turning into a bloody romantic. My life is ruined. I chuckle to myself at the mockery.

"Lily you stole my hair brush _again! _How do you expect me to finish mum's hair, with no bloody hair brush?" Petunia patronised, glaring at me and interrupting my beautiful thoughts about James.

I turned on the spot immediately and whilst doing so, struggled to remain calm, "No I haven't Petunia. I have my ow– "

"What sort of moronic sister - "

I stopped her before she had the chance. "Just wondering Tuney... how's meat-a-sauras?" I said tauntingly.

Petunia's eyes turned to slits and I immediately regretted bringing Vernon Dursley, her large and horribly rude boyfriend into the argument, as I knew they had just gotten into a row not days before. They possibly hadn't made amends.

"Lily," My father said sternly, initiating for me to stop.

"Sorry," I said remorsefully to my dad before he turned away. I was astounded when Petunia discreetly flipped me the bird in return I poked my tongue at her.

The Easter holidays ran rather smoothly, well as smoothly as you can get when you have two sisters rivalling against each other day in and day out. I politely asked Petunia the day before if she would at least _try _to be nice and helpful while James was staying. Her evil eyes just rolled once she shrugged her bony shoulders. _Oh_ how the times had changed. Once best friends, concealed by their sisterhood, now rivals. I wouldn't call it enemies; no I wouldn't because despite her (our) pride and ignorance I still love her. It's very hard to hate someone you love. Trust me, I've tried.

Mum laid a hand on my arm just as I'd finished decorating the table, "Dear why don't you go and help your father with the dishes that I made from the cooking?"

My seeing no problem with the order considering I loved the odd chats I had with my father, didn't refuse and headed straight for the kitchen.

Dad stood at the stainless steel sink, slightly old and slightly gray yet still in his euphoria. A huge grin grew on face as Dad saw me enter the room with a skip. His exuberance continued to be one of the reasons I loved returning home from Hogwarts. At a time, Dad truly was the only man I could depend on, he not only relieved me of a depressant state, but he made me realise the importance of moving on with your life. After deceiving and insulting me, the aftermath of my concluding friendship with Severus was when I hit rock bottom. Dad wisely told me when he wiped my tears away,_"There's no need to miss someone from your past. There's a reason they didn't make it to your future."_ Ever since that I've been eternally grateful and have admired him in every single way.

"Hey, hey Lily Billy!" Dad said & flicked soap bubbles at me from the sink.

"What's up, Daddio?" I said back cheerfully. Those silly lines were said whenever we mucked around. Petunia believed we were loopy, but no worries, it's our thing that we did.

"Dad, wait. Ill do it!" I protested as he picked up yet another dish from the others numerously stacked.

"Nah I got it-

I brandished my wand from my back jean pocket and Dads face lit up in understanding. Uttering a spell, the several dishes began to magically wash and dry themselves. Pleased with my charm I turned to my Dad pointedly.

"Thanks, you saved me Lil Bil," my father added his graciousness with a one armed hug.

After a silly chat about when Mum had discovered Dad's Wizard Magazines (as he is in love with the idea of witchcraft) he vitally said to me, "So Lily I think you should try getting along with your sister."

I sighed, "Dad, I've tried. You know I have. But I'm sick of her always treating me as she does. I'm not going to put up with it anymore. I'm sorry but it's the way it is now." I said feeling awful for reeling my parents into our ongoing feud.

Dad laughed, surprising me. "I've always known you for a strong personality. No one orders Lily Evans around. _Or_ messes with her or you'll handle her wrath," Dad said in a sarcastically deep voice.

I launched into a laugh with him and we carried on happily before Dad stops to say, "But you really should try honey. Be the better person. You're good at that."

My laughing stopped and before I could stop my self, I nodded.

Dad began to tinkle with something under our disgustingly yellow kitchen cupboards while my brain reflected back to James and I started to question what Dad will be like around him. Sure he'd met him once before, however he was staying _nights_ this time around. Overnight. In my house. Where my father will be under the same roof and I've never brought a boy home before. Well a _boyfriend_. Severus however was always at my house and sat at my very dinner table. Ew, I imagined how much it's been contaminated. I smiled at the inner humour before I began to think my dad won't be the nicest person in the world when James comes to visit.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" I questioned hesitantly.

Dad double took and I looked down biting my lip, "Sure honey."

"Well… I was hoping you would, you know… be kind to James when he comes?" I probe hopefully.

Dad looks at me curiously, continuously glancing at me, until a smirk grew on his face. "You like this boy a lot don't you?"

I smiled and despite myself, giggled. Wonderful. Something I promised I'd never do in front of my defensive father. He's gone from being the only guy in my life to now having to share the spotlight.

"Well I like him more than a lot, Dad," I smirk back.

"Huh," My dad says appreciatively. I stand awkwardly, twiddling my thumbs. I contemplated whether I have to warn James about my Dad –

"Well Lils, I'll be nice if he's respectful, pleasant and doesn't hurt my little one. Does that sound fair?" My dad said in all seriousness.

I grinned with relief, "It's great."

I jumped on too feet excitedly when Dad runs out of the room abruptly, which caused slight confusion for me prior to him yelling, "But you have to keep the door open when you're in your room together."

I double take and let the sentence sink in, and before I can respond he's nowhere to be seen.

I march out of the kitchen and yell, 'But Dad!"

He laughed and I could subsequently tell there was slight teasing in his sentence. Nonetheless I huffed in defeat. I'll get my way, I muttered to myself.

I examined myself in the ornate and decorative mirror outside the kitchen door, and in shock I realised I forgot to apply mascara. I dashed past the front door and made my way to the stairs ascending to my room. Mid running, I stopped. This wasn't me, I mentally said to myself. I never wore masc-

"Pssst!"

I turned on the balls on my feet disturbingly. My socks slipped on the floor causing me to lose my balance slightly. There was nothing or no one in sight. Creepy. I took notice of a banging in the sitting room then realised it was mum trying to work the television. She's always been hopeless with electronics.

"Lils!"

"Yeah?" I yelled, turning in the direction of the family.

"What?"

"I didn't say anything?"

"Will you keep it down?" They all replied simultaneously.

_What the hell? _I leaned against the front door and considered the fact that I might be mental. Could've have been a possib-

_Tap, tap, tap._

It was only faint, but the noise urged me turn to the sound.

I gasped loudly, not expecting what I set eyes on, and cupped my hands over my mouth in shock. There was James. I smiled as he laughed at me through the glassed front door. I perceived him before the few seconds it took for me to yank open the entrance. He seemed the same; dark and messy haired, though it looked as though he tried to tame it, and patently spectacled. The only difference being he didn't have the slight stubble that I saw him have last, his skin was somewhat tanned (dam James and his olive skin, why did I have to look exceedingly white against him?) and '_oooh_' he wore muggle clothing. I smiled larger, he looked really… _gorgeous. _

Once the door wasn't separating us from each other, I jumped into James's awaiting arms and laughed as he spun me around. His arms encircled me around my back, my feet lifted up in the air as my head rested in crook of his neck. When James made me level to the ground again, I kissed his jaw quickly (as it was the only part I could reach) before I heard him mumble, "Man, I missed you Lils."

James's arms slid down my sides until they joined my open hands. Once I caught his large, rough hands I brought them around me so I could press my body against his in a tight hug, I felt the rhythm of his thumping heart again. I mentally cheered. His heart was making a rapid pace and if I didn't know better, I'd say James was feeling a little anxious.

"I missed you too. I even started to feel drained from all the longing," I attempted a joke and effectively succeeded as I felt his rumble of a laugh against me.

We pulled apart slightly, and disregarding where we were, disregarding the world, disregarding everything but James, I reached up onto my toes and kissed him. He kissed me back, holding my face as if I was a precious piece of glass. I felt loved. Though it wasn't powerful and passionate, it still gave me tingles. Nonetheless just as I initiated the kisses enthusiasm, I gripped the hair on his neck and James pulled away. I looked at him dejectedly and confused.

James glanced back to the house and I followed his gaze. Petunia was standing in the doorway open mouthed staring at James as If he were god-like. _Ha, yes Tuney, my boyfriend is a lot more attractive than yours… hard to believe? _I chuckled at my inner humour interrupting the awkward silence. My mind comedy was definatley on a roll that day. I made a psychological note to think out loud.

"Umm, Petunia, have you met..?– no, you haven't. Well this," I waved my hand over James. "-Is James Potter," I smiled at him, I couldn't help it. "And James… rumour has it, this is my sister; Petunia," I gestured towards her.

"Hi," James offered with a small smile and I slight nod. Tuney on the other hand, bizarrely I might say… waved. A further awkward silence and Mum came around the corner calling mine and Petunia's name.

"Where are you girls? – Oh… oh," Mum exclaimed excitedly when she found us perched around the door, "James how lovely to see you again."

James went forward to gently and politely peck her cheek, "And you Mrs Evans." Gosh he was the charmer already; my mother _blushed_.

"Oh please, it's Julia," Mum demanded scuffing his shoulder slightly. Oh god. "Come on, come in James."

Mum shoed everyone in, holding her kitchen tea-towel as if she were herding us. I looked amusedly at James; he smiled back, completely at ease, for now. He had hardly got a taste of the house of Evans earlier.

"Oh James you should of seen Lily this morning. How flustered she was that you were coming," Mum teased, ignoring my protests as we made our way into the sitting room. "First waking up late… thinking she won't be ready in time. Double checking everything was spick and span. It was all quite cute," Mum laughed at her joke, as she ushered us to take a seat.

James glanced at me, surely entertained, probably thinking of all the ways he could tease me. Yeah well, I'd show him. Had he not heard all the cutting mockery I've been thinking up? Hmm I guessed not. "Was she now?" James asked, winking at me tactfully before he turned his eyes on my mother. "Well Mrs Evans I wouldn't be able to accept such a complement of making your daughter flustered."

Mum laughed, "I'll just get Robert."

Just as Mum left the room James murmured playfully, "You were nervous about my being here. Your mum's right, that is cute. Though what can I say? I just have that affect on you."

"Oh yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourself that," I retorted, smirking.

James smiled at me as if he was in all content and grabbed my hand; he lifted it to his mouth for a kiss before I remembered a nicety. "I told you about Petunia & her whale didn't I?" I whispered as discreetly in his ear as I could.

James listened intently, (glasses really made him look intelligent at times, not that he wasn't) after digesting what I said he turned to me and nodded. I sighed with relief, her… demeanour utterly slipped my mind and there she was, staring like a fool… so unlike her.

I stared at James; it wasn't as creepy as it sounded. I wondered what he thought of my shabby old house. How had he managed to look so serene? I would be freaking out if our situations were reversed; which led my train of thought to exactly that, I began to feel nervous for that day. I shook my head and continued to observe him, taking him in and subsequently something occurred to me. Where was his stuff?

"Where is your stuff?" I heard myself echo.

James laughed heartily, "I'm planning on summoning it later on Lils. It would have been a pain otherwise."

"Riiight," I acknowledged, nodding appreciatively, turning my head away from him insecurely.

James ruffled my hair, "Yeah, some witch."

I grimaced towards him, shoving him away. However James's reflexes were awfully fast, he caught my hand bringing me down with him and as a result we reclined on the sofa, together. James gazed at me with his hazel eyes that were not completely one colour but contained flecks of brown, gold and green. A smile escalated onto his lips and he reached for the red ribbon hair that was dangling in front of my face, tucking it behind my ear. A small grin stretched onto my face and I –

"Ahem," coughed my father who was leaning against the sitting room door, arms crossed, and an expression resting on his face that was not quite irritated but not quite on the happy aspect either.

James and I swiftly pulled away from each other and before I could say or do anything he got up from his warm place on the sofa that was helping me sit upright and marched straight towards my father. I stabled myself.

As James walked across the living room, I noticed our vacuum was still plugged into the electricity point. James was approaching the tight cord obscured above the ground – oh god, my bloody mother, I thought to myself. In a few short seconds I pulled out my wand and uttered a charm. The vacuum cord unplugged itself and rapidly yet harshly slithered along the floor. The pronged end aggressively bounced on the ground and hit objects surrounding it, including James. James ceased to move making everything worse as the cable wrapped uneasily around his leg. He made an audible noise, which could have been laughable in different circumstances, and yanked it away from his ankle stumbling backwards.

Both my father and James turned to me in shock and awe. I let my hands cover my face in embarrassment. I mumbled an apology into my hands. When I heard no response I peeked through my anxiously sweaty fingers. Both my father and James were smirking at me.

"The vacuum cord – in the way – had to stop before…" I sighed when I began to stutter. "I don't even know." I huffed and held my hands up in defeat before Dad began cracking up into laughter.

"You really are your mothers daughter aren't you Lils?" Dad laughed and turned to James. "After Lily's performance, I'd say the ice is broken."

James chuckled and turned his head to smirk and me. "It's good to see you again, Mr Evans," James said casually and withstood his hand despite his formal manner. It took me back to when James once asked for a peace offering of me, and it to be struck with a shake of the hand. Maybe James was implying that that negligible handshake that my father and James was about to endure was his own way of a peace offering. Yes, to me that would've made sense. James is here, in Robert Evans' house, trying to steal his baby daughter away from him. Though what did I know? It was just my uncanny theory. I could've been completely off track. And when I said could've been, I meant almost certainly.

My father glanced undecidedly at James's hand and back to my face. I gazed hopefully at him and I wondered if he pondered to our discussion we had earlier that day regarding the 'being nice to James' concept. With a sigh of relief I watched as Dad turned back to James and take his hand with enthusiasm. "Glad to have you with us over these next couple of day's boy."

...

It felt so strange having James Potter at my house, sitting at my dinner table, enjoying lunch with my family and talking about a varies amount of topics. Naturally James was cracking a fair few jokes and unsurprisingly my mother laughed as though his tales were the funniest she'd ever heard.

At one point I was sure Petunia had a crush on him, staring and offering a complement here and there until she began bragging about Vernon. His drills… maturity…. responsibilities and whatnot; but James being… well James messed about later asking what a drill was. Once my dad explained and demonstrated one of his own, James took it for a spin. Lets just say it didn't got as well as I thought It should've, though Dad and I did laugh when James exclaimed, "Whoa, I could never work with _that_, it's a pending death machine. Though isn't the toasting contraption brilliant." Yes, James's surprise & unawareness of everything muggle was too much for poor Tuney to handle, because of course she's constantly irritated and resentful of my 'way of life', so she calls it. Since his statement Petunia couldn't find it in her heart to do anything but glare.

"I hope you like my new spaghetti recipe James, I haven't tried it out before now. I was saving it for a special occasion," My mother claimed, smiling at James from across the table.

As I was forking up an amount of mums spaghetti Petunia interrupted James mid-word, mumbling, "Yeah, cause this really is a '_special'_ occasion. Well done Lily for scoring a freak _just_ _like_ _you_," I dropped my fork before the spaghetti had even made its way into my mouth and naturally it landed smack-bang on my newest cream cardigan. My god was I furious. Not only had she insulted my boyfriend, but because of her pure idiocy and insulting manner I now had a big blob of spaghetti sauce dripping down my front. I prayed there wasn't any on my favourite jeans. I looked down and thankfully sighed.

"Petunia!" My mother whisperingly scolded. Petunia raised her eyebrows and folded her arms as if she possessed a stubborn child in her 19 year old body.

I glowered menacingly at Petunia as I began rubbing profusely at my beaded cardigan. I felt so grateful I warned James about Petunia and her wrath. James dismissed the comment, much to my displeasure though i knew he contained a cutting insult. I couldn't believe she said that in front of James, I would've never done anything like that in front of her _fat_ and _rude_ boyfriend.

I stood up to attention, and glared pointedly at Petunia, "I'm going to try and clean _this_," I waved my hand aggressively over the orange stain, "off, shall I." To my surprise James stood up too, and followed me around the table, "I'll come with you," James looked over at my parents hesitantly. "…well if that's alright?" My parents nodded thankfully, my dad however seemed a bit unsure. I was certain he'd refuse taking into account it was presumable that I'd have to change.

On the way past Petunia's seat I bent down to murmur in her ear threateningly, "you better hope this comes off, also if you don't apologize I will _personally_ remove –

I ceased when I felt pressure on my back and heard James say, "Don't worry about it, lets just get you cleaned off." James put his hand protectively around my waist and before I could stop myself I turned back to Petunia who glared at me tauntingly and I bit back, harshly whispering, "Consider yourself lucky."

Once James and I were in my room and out of hearing, I went berserk. "I can't believe her! I can't believe you took that! James I am so, so sorry. There is no excuse for her, only that she is... well a bitch. I'm so humiliated. I asked her to be – be –"I sighed when no matter how much I rubbed my top with water from my unsuit bathroom I wouldn't be rid of the stain.

James rubbed my back in soothing circles, "Don't worry about it, she's not worth it. Neither your anger nor tears." James wiped a water droplet that was gliding down my face away before I even noticed my tears. "Just be happy you're the caring, intelligent sister… and attractive one if I may add, but it was funny seeing you like that. Definitely a side of you i haven't seen before, though i can see why you complain about her so much."

I laughed. There was no use, I couldn't be angry anymore. Which was funny, I never would have thought James would diminish my anger bearing in mind he used to be the cause of it once upon a time. I pondered the comical notion when James gently pried my hands away from my now horrible looking cardigan and stared at me amusedly.

"Have you forgotten you have a wand or are you just doing that for your own amusement?" James enquired with a quizzical brow.

Now I felt completely stupid, not only had Petunia angered me but now I had forgotten I was a witch. "Dammit," I cursed and leisurely pulled off my cardigan. I looked down at my newly revealed singlet and cursed once more when I realized there was additional spaghetti blob splattered on it as well.

James pinched the cardigan I was relentlessly holding, "Here I'll fix this while you get changed." I considered this idea but thought it a bit flawed as when I was in my wardrobe changing, James would be alone in my room. Though I had nothing to hide, It just felt a wee bit strange.

My brow creased and James laughed, I looked at him oddly. "What, you think I'm going to snoop about your room?"

Gosh, he knew me too well. Damn him! "Well I wouldn't put it past you," I teased.

"Lily Evans I'm horrified you would say such a thing!" James put a hand over his heart.

I shook my head and made my way into my closet before I yelled out to him, "I'm watching you Potter!"

"Well that'd be a tad odd when you're on the other side of the door, which may I add isn't transparent. Not that I would mind," James said mischievously. I could practically see his smirk.

"Oh shut up." James laughed.

I looked around my pokey closet contemplating what top I would wear; subsequently I remembered I still remained in an orange-stained top. I withdrew it from myself and poked my head out of my closet door. I caught James gliding his fingers along my bookshelf, but he quickly spun to face me when he heard the door creak.

James smiled playfully when he noticed my bra's strap that could be seen. I put my arm through little opening I allowed to reveal my singlet. Before I could explain James said, "Miss Evans I'm appalled you would imply anything so naughty at a time like this."

"In your dreams," his eyebrows shot up. "Can you please clean this one off as well?" I asked glancing at my cardigan that now laid hanging on a hook at the back of my bedroom door.

James took the singlet off me and mockingly replied, "Sure I will."

I grimaced and shut the door on him. I pondered back to my coat hangers that tops resided on. I decided I needed a relatively warm top and in a dark colour, apparent for all intents and purposes. I smirked to myself. Aha!

"Man, you really have a lot of stuff Lily," James deliberated through the door.

"I don't have that much stuff, and you said you wouldn't snoop!" I cried back.

"Who says I'm snooping, I'm merely… checking things out. I've always wondered what your room would look like, you know."

I smiled, "And does it satisfy your speculation?" I discovered a dark grey long sleeve top that I hadn't worn for a while. It supported brassy gold beading and sections of chiffon.

"Not what I would've thought actually. I expected wall paper with many different coloured lilies, though that's a bit cliché ey, I _do _like the purple though," James joshed when I laughed. "Maybe varies amounts of stuffed animals situated all over the room and you may have named one Elmendorf." I snorted and instantly regretted it as it didn't sound so appealing. James disregarded it. "But I did expect the books, maybe more though, I saw you having your own personal library... well considering how many times you have dogged me to read a book!" James cried as an afterthought.

I chuckled and jerked open the door that formerly separating us once I took a glance in the mirror and was pleased that I only had to change once. "That was one time James; you really have to get over that. Anyway you would have done the same if you were into a book that was as compelling as mine."

"I wouldn't have cast you aside for any reason. I've waited long enough for you," James declared.

"Aw how sweet," I cooed teasingly as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Cut it out, your taking the piss out of me," James jerked his head away from my hands and I laughed instantaneously.

"No I'm not, it actually was a sweet thing to say," I refused and kissed his cheek before I pulled away. I slid my hand down James's chest and he caught my hand pulling me back.

"Hey… I try," James winked. He bent down to kiss me, and I, unable to refuse kissed him back. It was not a sweet and innocent kiss. It was as if we'd lost each other and we've been finally reunited after years. His hand knotted in my long (and horrible) red hair before I pushed him onto my desk chair and straddled myself on top of him, in his jeaned lap. His hands roamed my body and I couldn't help but moan. I kissed across his jaw and began to nibble at his ear before I heard James groan himself. I loved what I could do to him, and I was sure he enjoyed what he could do to me as well. Our tongues fought for dominance when I lifted my hands under his shirt and began playing with the slight hair beneath his belly button. I could feel my hand itching towards his muscle that led towards his –

"Lily, James! We're you able to clean off your top?" Mum called up the stairs. I heard faint footsteps nearing towards my bedroom door and I rapidly jumped away from James and began adjusting my appearance. I glanced at James, biting my lip and noticed he was doing the same. James seemed unnerved when I picked up my tops and headed out of the room.

Mum was not footsteps away from my door and to reason relief I held up my top and called, "James fixed it."

"That was sweet," Mum said suspiciously when James and I made our way away of the room looking somewhat flustered. Mum took the garments off me and eyed me down. Oops, I was in for 'the talk' later. "Let's finish our lunch off before it goes cold shall we?" Before mum turned her back on us she whispered, "James, sorry about Petunia, she's not usually so unmannered."

I snorted and James replied, "I've let it slide already Mrs Evans."

"Julia," Mum corrected pointedly.

We descended the staircase in single file, James held onto my hand slightly and as we turned a corner he spoke up "You have a really lovely home Mrs Evans."

Yes, thankyou James! I mentally applauded. Steering us away from that uncomfortable silence that felt as though we'd been busted for stealing freshly baked cookies we've been specifically told not to lay a hand on. Furthermore I was happy for the reason that Meat-a-sauras had never complemented mum or anything to do with the house, and the more James continued to do so the more James looked liked the considerate boyfriend and would be approved of. Not that I would care either way, it's merely providential to have that on your side.

Before my mother replied I turned to smile encouragingly at James miming 'suck up' simply to wind him up. He grinned. "Oh James, thankyou, I really do try to keep it nice and attainable," replied mum.

"Well you've done a great job to do so." I chuckled inaudibly at him, though he seemed to notice as he poked my side impishly.

...

"Wow Mrs… erm Julia, you could give the house elves at school a run for their money, and that's saying something," James exclaimed later during the night as he rubbed his belly appreciatively.

I snorted and mum looked at both James and I confusedly, wanting further information. James sunk into depth concerning house-elves and how he's come across them at his own home. I watched mum consider these new creatures James enlightened her about. It was quite amusing; I marvelled why I hadn't told my parents more about the magical world.

"Oh I get it. So they're like little munchkins that do your cooking, cleaning and every required need?"

James chuckled, "You could say that. They are very special beings when they want to be."

"I want one!" Dad howled.

"They sound creepy, I wouldn't want one," Petunia stressed staring out the living room window.

"Well no one asked you," I glared as she still hadn't apologized to James. I stared at my dad pointedly and wondered why he didn't control the wretch.

James took my hand, ushering me to calm down, it had immediate affect. Petunia and Dad eyed down our hands apprehensively, James didn't perceive it nonetheless I attempted to ignore them.

"Lily can I have a quick word with you honey?" Dad asked me suddenly. He gripped the edge of his unattractive green relaxer chair that he's grown overly attached to and is no way in style with the rest of the room, to step up. Confused I looked around the room at everyone else before nodding to him. I let go of James's hand unwillingly and followed my dad into the kitchen.

I began to panic as the kitchen door swung back and forth and creaking noises echoed about the room. Was I in trouble? Did he think I was too young to handle a boyfriend, ha unlikely. I was eighteen. Possibly may give me the 'birds and the bees' talk? Erg I shuddered at the thought. Maybe he might enlighten me of his opinion of James. Set down the house rules while James stayed over? Who knew?

Dad opened the humming fridge and poured a cooling glass of water. Oh no. What that could mean, I thought. He turned to me and expecting a hesitant and angry expression I found a sorry and sympathetic one there, situated right on his face. I was sure I knew his concerns now.

"Lily, I'm sorry for what happened at lunch. Everything was going smoothly, I know. You may think that Petunia gets away with everything she says and does but you know there is no way I didn't punish her for the performance she pulled earlier. She had no right to say that when you have a guest here. A special guest. You know I love you. I love you both but you have to try and not bite back as much as you do, because you know that your bark is far worse than hers," Dad said pulling me into a hug while I restrained tears.

"Dad I just wish we got on."

"I know honey, I know," Dad patted my head.

One we pulled away from each other I laughed. "Dad I thought I was in trouble or something. I thought of much worse discussions," I said with a grimace.

"Like what?" My dad questioned.

I open the kitchen door, shaking my head as we walked back. "You don't want to know."

...

_"Your father insists this; your father insists that… blah, blah blablabla!" _ My mother's voice continued to echo in my throbbing crown. My head was resting on a comforting and warm pillow, willing me to enjoy myself and sleep. My pillow was the only one on my side and that loved me. HA! Gosh even James was supporting my family. Yes my father insisted James and the family to endure a fishing trip together to bond and wait for it… mum insisted Petunia invited Meat-a-wanker across the street, otherwise known as Vernon. Brilliant, I invite my boyfriend over to stay and not only do my family hog him, but he has to witness the malfunction of my family and it's soon to be in-laws.

My father also_ insisted _that we sleep in separate rooms, though I adjusted to it ages ago and James has no idea the great fight I held. I finally gave in to both Mum and Dad.

Now James was just next door to me, in the spare bedroom that both mum and I prepped the day before he came. I'm used to him embracing me and kissing me before bed and maybe on a rare occasion, transfiguring our Heads dorm couch into a cosy queen sized bed. Possibly equipped from our favourite rugs to some blankets, may throw in several duvets just to keep us warm and snuggled. And we talked, just talked. Well evidently we did experiment in other acts too, I grinned to myself. Nonetheless that's what I loved, I could just speak my views, I didn't have to care so much and hold back what I truly believe. I certainly wouldn't have thought it but James incredibly shared the same worries and beliefs as my own. I realised how corny and fluffy it sounded. When James's big and long arms encircled me, held me before I fall into a deep sleep will forever be a comfort to me. I felt untouchable and safe.

That was it! I was done there! I hardly snagged a conversation from James, let alone one of his bear hugs. I looked over at my glowing and ticking alarm clock that lay in my path of view. 11:23 pm. Yes, the wrinkled would be tucked and asleep in bed by then.

I aggressively ripped the warm covers away from my body causing a cold flush to erupt through me and before I could think of the consequences or how cold I felt, I apparated.

POP

"Wha the bloody hell- oh – hello you! You're one cheeky girl, you know that?" My dark and spectacled man claimed and seconds later performed a muffliato charm on the room.

Ahhh, the picture of ease; there was James perched on my old and worn bed, writing in what looked like a journal (though i could be wrong), that I'd mended the moment I was 17. One of its back legs fell off when Tuney and I played 'two little monkeys jumping on the bed'. We were eight, who could blame us? It's not as if we were overweight. This particular piece of furniture was incredibly old, dated as far back to the fifties. Evidently it was my mother's bed, as her name was detailed on the sculptured bed head.

James lay in nothing but boxers, ones I had seen before. He was obsessed over anything Quiddich and this being so he also bought himself a pair of snitch undergarments. James beyond doubt was one of a kind.

"I know, don't you love it?" I flirted and jumped into bed next to him.

"Hey, hey you're breaking house rules, you should not be here!" James said in mock outrage.

"Fine if that how you feel ill just go back to my room and don't even think you can kiss me goodnight!" I got out of bed and pretended to make my way to the door.

James jerked his body upright and held out his hand, laughing, "I was joking. You get back here missy!"

"No I think I'd much rather Peter Pettigrew right now," I exclaimed and I noticed his eyes lingered on my bare legs. I knew he loved it when i wore over-sized dress-shirts to bed. I was finding it rather humorous that he didn't catch on to my own joke.

James glared, I did the same until James picked me up from my designated spot near the door and dumped me on the bed. "Hey careful, I only just mended this thing," I cried when James sat himself on top of me, though I didn't feel his weight as he held himself upright onto his knees.

James chuckled, "Sorry."

"You should be," I teased.

James smiled his genuine smile and leaned down to kiss me, my eyes, my nose, my ears, I unwillingly laughed at that point as it really tickled. I was beginning to feel impatient when we kissed the corner of my mouth, so I mumbled, "Do you mind kissing me already?"

James smirked and his mouth clashed with mine and I felt him flip us over so I was situated on top of him. I wasn't ready for this adjustment of course and squealed a little, feeling momentarily glad James cast the muffliato spell. After about 10 minutes in many blissful snogging positions, I tried hard to stop myself from going further and fell beside him, breathing heavily.

As I lay on my side, James's arms encircled me around my waist. And he fit against me as if we were a jigsaw-puzzle. I turned my body so I was facing him and I felt his warm, fresh breath against my forehead. I sighed in content. James let me adjust myself so my head lay on his chest, substituting for my perfect pillow and my arms that now lay across his chest hugging him.

I was so glad he was here, in my home and I deemed to fathom why I had worried so much before. "Your family is really nice Lily," James murmured into my hair, interjecting my thoughts of him.

"Ha, including Petunia?" I asked.

"Don't even get me started. I'd say she's my favourite," James said.

"I knew you only dated me to get with my sister!" I cried jokingly, he laughed. "Actually wait until you come across meat-a-sauras. You'll be overwhelmed with favouritism. You won't know who to choose."

James chuckled and kissed my temple. I sighed and relaxed into his body.

"Do you know of anymore attacks?" I asked him once I was feeling strong enough to talk of the war.

James tensed, "When aren't there any death-eater attacks. It's a holiday Lils, it most likely there was only to rupture both muggle and wizarding celebrations."

I nodded in understanding and felt my head rub back and forth across his chin whilst doing so. I couldn't help but ponder on the fact that James became rigid when I asked my question. I asked him if there was something the matter.

"Ha, you read me like a book… but yeah erm, I've been thinking about some things for a while and these past couple of days I've finally grasped I few concepts I was struggling with."

"Which are?" I probed.

"Whether or not I'll join the Order," James replied and tightened his feel around me.

I jerked upright and flicked on the bed-side table lamp, looking straight at his puzzled face, "And?"

"I'm signing up." I sunk back down into the sheets and didn't bother regulating myself back into James's arms. I wasn't sure what I thought about that. I knew it was dangerous. I knew it supported all the rights I belived in but I never thought id have to encounter the subject. I wasn't prepared to stop James from doing what his heart desired but I didn't think I'd have to grasp the idea myself.

"Say something," James demanded.

I considered the unfathomable and composed my mind rather quickly. After a prolonged silence I spoke up. "Well…I say where can I sign up too?"

I felt the bed shake as it was now James's turn to sit up startled. "What?-

"Well it does support everything I believe in and what I need to fight for. But there is no way I could live, knowing your risking your life. I need to be by your side, so there is no way I'm letting you do this without me because believe it or not, I would not be sane without you." I chuckled slightly at the seriousness of my speech.

"Not funny, it's dangerous! Lily it can't just be a momentary decision – you need to think and –

"No James. I'm not lying when I say I won't be able to live knowing your risking your life. You expect me to just sit at home and knit? I need to be with you during this war, with or without the Order of the Phoenix."

James's eyes were hesitant and unsure but after laying back down into the soft pillows and duvets he muttered a defeated, "Fine."

I smiled triumphantly and turned to kiss James's cheek. "All will be fine," I tried to reassure him.. and myself. "Focus more on the fishing trip of doom we're about to encounter tomorrow. That might be boggart worthy stuff."

James's snort shook my body that lazed against his chest and he replied cheekily, "It won't be that bad, ill be there."

"James, Vernon the Vermin will be there, it will defiantly be bad."

"Why do you dislike him so much again?"

"You'll see why," I said undoubtedly.

We both relaxed back into our original positions and my head rested on his chest listening to the different rhythms of his heart until it slowed to one pattern, slow and calm. Letting my frame of mind sink into serenity, I focused on his steady breathing to help me drift off.

"Lils, just know that when I disagreed with your… plan earlier. It was only out of concern for you safety. Alright?" James murmured and when he didn't get an answer, he shook me. "Alright?"

"James I love you too," I responded and sunk into unconsciousness before I felt James's silent laughter against me.

**Oh I'm so happy. I can't stop writing. I wanted this to be short but I can't stop my fingers from gliding along my keyboard. This event was only going to be one chapter! Oh well, though I've decided its going to be three parts. So this is just part one. You're going to have to hang in there for a little. I hope you liked. I bit of a change from my earlier stories, right? I'm trying to consider more complications and what not. The drama, the comedy, it just needs a lot more. What did you guys think? R&R?**


	11. Undercover of Darkness

The Great Hall was loud with spirit. The first years seemed timid, but the bright sparkle in their eyes suggested otherwise. The not-so-timid second years were annoying little berks, so sure of themselves and definitely the loudest of the four houses. Third and fourth year seemed to harbor the more 'cool' demeanor that it honestly seemed quite boring. The fifth years on the other hand held themselves with such certainty, it could be interpreted as armor. Their cockiness and immaturity was their sanctuary. They wielded their ignorance for good and bad. Sixth years were grasping the ideas of the world and looked beyond what they couldn't see before. They were less ignorant and knew more but were blinded by the grudges they hold. The seventh years couldn't have looked more content as if they had not a worry in the world. It was as if they were in such denial about the year before them they masked their fear nonetheless you could see the forming worry lines around their delicate and naive eyes, only slight, but enough to know that there is a much bigger and harsher world beyond Hogwarts gates.

Now a seventh year, James Potter saw himself in each of those years. He remembered how timid he was in first year, and how his companion Sirius changed that. His untimely attitude for trouble marked his name in second and third year and constantly found himself in situations of adventure. Forth and fifth year came about with the forming of the 'Marauders' when they had discovered Remus's fury-little-problem and decided to help him by studying to become animagus. It all seemed a bit of fun and games for him and the Marauders could give him the sense of adrenaline he craved. Outside his group however, his devil-may-care attitude was his mask. You could say his guard was up. Picking on the younger and more vulnerable years also gave him that. In spite of that James unconsciously would slip off this mask only around Lily Evans. Lily Evans was James Potter's ever-present weakness. While she just thought she was another one of his bed-knobs, among the other innocent rendezvous who unlike Lily, was drawn to James like a moth to a flame. James blatantly loved his popularity. Nonetheless his love for it dwindled in sixth year. He saw past what was fun and the ever-present dark arts haunted his judgement. James began to realize what was right in the world he lived in. What the current world offered him; essentially Voldemort, war and all such things surrounding that was being forced upon him. James was resolute with the overwhelming feeling that opposed what was offered to him and what he saw around him. James saw the numerous amounts of pureblood maniacs and slytherins that chose the trip the of unfairly given and corrupt power and percieved it as an abomination. This turned to such bitterness and into great disslike. He shared this feeling with many of his cohort. Now in James's seventh year the bitterness that he felt fashioned into such pity but the anger remained. He was able to feel contented by the fact that many others shared the same feelings as this. James was living his life as much as time would give him until he faced the real world and as he looked around, he noticed how each and everyone of his friends were going through the exact same situation. All were living their last 'free' days before entering into the 'real' world and the loyalty he held for those were so fierce, he couldnt help but stay strong to them. As James reflected on all of this, he was happy about the fact he wouldnt face adversity such as this alone and the foundations of his personality wouldnt pull him to the wrong sort of power and his attitude towards life would be left untouched. Jokes and pranks and love and happiness continued to flourish around him and as he looked to his left, past the varies types of desserts at the opening feast he beheld the sight of a girl, red freckles splashed across her face and red hair running wild, framing her face as her cheeks flushed from laughter he couldnt help but be intrigued by the hope in her eyes. The encounter alone was enough to baffle him. but when she looked into James eyes, for the first time, she looked at him with friendship. James winked at her, and instead of anger filling inside her from his arrogance, Lily realised, its just James. Thats what gets him through and a genuine smile formed on her face, teeth exposed and all. From that reflection and one glance, they both knew there was so much more to this world than what they were confronted with.

* * *

Sorry for a two year wait guys, even though you probably don't care and have forgotten all about this. School and my social circle had pulled me away from something i loved (corny i know, try not to be sick). Anyway i couldn't be bothered with my part two and i randomly threw this together and hey i thought it was alright enough to share. So throw it at me; reviews! Dislikes, likes, constructive criticism. Ill have it all, i'm doing my hsc anyway, i need to get used to it. Tell me what you think. Its been a while if written for myself and not for school, its so refreshing. Anyway hope you deemed this little fanfic readable. xxx


End file.
